Blazblue x Sword Art Online: campos cruzados
by Kyosuke Narukami
Summary: Kirito, el espadachín oscuro se encuentra con un novato con el que tiene una conexión y ahora los dos y sus compañeros quedaran atrapados otra ves en un juego, el incidente de SAO se repite en ALO, algunas nuevas caras y también las antiguas ¿que pasara ahora que tienen que completar los 100 pisos?, ademas que pasara al encontrarse con el universo de Blazblue?
1. Chapter 1

_disclamer: sword art online y todo lo relacionado no me pertenece, la historia que se contara a continuación si _

* * *

**capitulo 1: iniciación**

**general POV **

- ¡Leafa-chan espérame! -decía un chico de 15años con lentes que iba detrás de una chica de esa misma edad de pelo negro oscuro corto con una espada de kendo en la espalda

- ¡Nagata te dije que no me llames asi en la realidad! -respondió molesta

- lo siento Suguha-san, es que siempre se me olvida, pero ustedes dos no me dejen atrás

- lo siento Nagata pero sabes que yo camino rápido -decía un chico con el pelo marrón de 15 años con el mismo uniforme que Nagata, pero con una camisa de cuello-v azul que se podía ver desde por debajo de la chaqueta que llebaba abierta y unos audífonos azules y negros que estaban en su cuello- y caminare mas rápido ahora que tengo mi nuevo paquete de ALfheim Online -dijo sacando una caja de su mochila- ahora que se fuciono con SAO podre saber como era el mundo de Aincrad

- eres como mi Onii-chan -djio Sugu y al chico le dio un leve rubor en las mejillas- y como llamaras a tu avatar, sera como tu o le pondras otro nombre, ¿eh Kaito?

- lo llamare como yo, Kai, te he dicho que llames Kai ya que Kaito no me gusta

- pero a mi me gusta Kaito, pero si tu quieres sera Kai entonces, por cierto ¿que raza seras?

- Undine, esa me llama la atención por los parámetros de agilidad que tienen como correr en las paredes, ademas el azul es mi color favorito

- Nagata y yo somos Sylphs -dijo Sugu- como ya sabes mi nombre es Leafa y Nagata se llama Recon

- hmmm, ok yo los llamare cuando vaya a entrar, ya que necesitare su ayuda para poder aprender como jugar un VRMMORPG, ya que en mi vida solo he jugado RPG clásicos sin realidad virtual y sin el modo online

- eso es por lo que paso con tu hermano en SAO

Kai dejo de hablar por un segundo y puso una sonrisa triste y llena de nostalgia

- hermano... me pregunto como fue que murió en SAO, fue un beta tester, así que no se como perdió tan rápido el juego tras solo haberlo jugado un par de meses

- no te atormentes por eso -dijo Sugu

- si, a pesar de que no somos hermanos reales, sentía que eramos verdaderos hermanos de sangre, ya que fui adoptado por su familia a los 6 años por ser abandonado en un orfanato, el nunca me trato de forma indiferente, siempre estaba ahí para hablar conmigo y apoyarme en todo lo que hacia

- se como te sientes Kai, cuando mi Onii-chan se quedo atrapado en ese juego no sabia que hacer, era como si estuviera, pero al mismo tiempo no

- así nos conocimos ¿no?, cuando e clases dijeron que nuestros hermanos quedaron atrapados en SAO, los rumores corren rápido -dijo Kai

- pero ahora ya esta aquí y desde que volvió ah estado mejor que nunca, en especial desde que también regreso su novia Asuna-san

- es por que tu hermano es el gran Kirito en persona, el héroe que saco a todos los jugadores de SAO, y derroto al que tenia atrapados a los otros 200 -dijo y tomo de las manos a Sugu- y tu eres su hermana, eres la hermana de un héroe, y lo ayudaste a derrotar a Oberon, el falso rey de ALfheim online, eres increible igual que tu hermano -cuando se dio cuenta vio que la cara de Sugu se había sonrojado y el también se sonrojo y la soltó rápidamente- eh bueno creo que debería apresurarme, ya que no hay tarea podre instalar esto rápido y comenzar a jugar

el apresuro el paso y los demás lo siguieron, se despidió de Sugu y Nagata, se fue para su casa y al llegar vio que sus padres no estaban

- ¡bien! -entro como un rayo a su habitación y se quito la chaqueta, prendió su computadora y comenzó a instalar el juego

**Kai POV**

bien con esto bastara, ya esta todo listo, mis padres ya salieron de viaje como dijeron, es viernes, ya hice toda la tarea el jueves y hoy no dejaron, es el mejor momento para ponerme a jugar ALfheim Online, agarre el AmuSphere que me regalaron en navidad por mis buenas notas, a pesar de no ser la mejores están bien

en fin, lo agarre y me lo puse, conecte todo a mi PC, me acosté en mi cama y dije la palabra que desde ase tiempo quería decir

- ¡LINK START! -Y todo se ilumino en varios colores, aparecieron las ventanas de comando para el cuerpo, todas bien, lenguaje español, y una vos robotica sonó

- bienvenido a ALfheim online por favor seleccione su sexo y nombre de personaje -''Kai'' es lo que escribí y obviamente seleccione sexo hombre- ahora por favor escoja una de las nueve razas -''Undine'' - Unidine ¿cierto?, ¿ desea crear la apariencia de su personaje? o quiere que sea aleatoria -''crear''- esta disponible el item espejo para que su personaje tenga su misma cara que en el mundo real, esto solo afecta al rostro no al pelo ni al aspecto fisico -¿por que no? ''espejo''- ahora cree a su personaje

seleccione una camiseta azul claro debajo de una chaqueta de mangas cortas con capucha y cuello corto de color azul marino, un pantalón gris y unas botas azules y unos guantes sin dedos, seleccione un estilo de peinado bastante similar al de el mundo real y mi color de pelo era azul oscuro, y por ultimo una espada de una mano de tamaño normal y una funda que iba por mi espalda, estoy listo, seleccione aceptar

- ¿este es el avatar que usted quiere? -''si''- usted sera enviado a el la capital Undine en el valle arcoiris

- aquí voy -dije y de repente todo era un cielo nocturno y sentía el aire ir por mi cara, me di vuelta y vi que estaba cayendo hacia un castillo... ¡estoy cayendo a toda velocidad!

espera espara espera, ¿no se supone que debo volar?, ¡¿como carajo se supone que voy a volar si nadie me ah dicho como?!

de repente comenze a ir mas lento hasta caer en el suelo de pie como si nada... eso fuer raro

- todos comienzan así -escuche una vos familiar, me di vuelta y vi a una chica rubia con dos tranzas y una cola de caballo vestida de verde y blanco, con una katana en su cintura vi su indicador y el nombre

- ¡¿SUGU?! ¡PUAJ! -me dio una patada en el estomago y yo caí al suelo sentado

- ¡no me llames así, mi nombre aquí es Leafa, no Sugu!

- Sugu el solo te reconoció y le diste una patada por la emoción, deberías ser mas calmada -dijo un chico de como 17 años vestido de un abrigo negro con cuello blanco y un par de espadas, una de color negro y la otra de color dorado... ¡es el!

- ¡Kirito-san! -dije parándome de el suelo

- solo dime Kirito

- ¡eres tu kirito! y tu tambien Su... -me amenazo a muerte con la mirada-... Leafa

- asi me gusta, pero ya llegaste a ALfheim ¿que te parece este lugar?

- ¡es increíble al fin estoy en este mundo y es asombroso!

- que bien que te guste por que ahora tu me vas a ayudar Kai ya que Sugu me ah hablado muy bien de ti y me dijo que tienes un estilo poco ortodoxo con la espada y eres bueno en karate

- eso es porque me gusta el anime y he aprendido a pelear con espadas así, ademas aquí puedo utilizar un arma real, bueno no real es virtual, pero es igual, ademas puedo volar aunque no se como

- eso es facil, puedes utilizar un control remolto o un truco especial -dijo Leafa

- ¿truco especial?

pasaron como diez minutos para que me explicaran como volar con ese truco, es solo imaginar que tus alas son de verdad y moverlas con tus músculos, comenzamos a movernos por el cielo nocturno, yo solo disfrutaba del viaje con una sonrisa al lado de Leafa pero Kirito parecía preocupado por algo

- papa, creo que nos encontraron -dijo una niña saliendo de el bolsillo de Kirito, creo que es su pixie de navegacion

- ¡mierda! -dijo Kirito y una columna de fuego se alzo sobre nosotros y por poco la esquivamos

- ¡¿que fue eso?!

- son retadores a duelos, quieren combatir conmigo para probar sus habilidades -dijo Kirito desenfundando sus espadas

- ¡ahí esta, es Kirito, y también esta su hermana Leafa con el, pero ese niño no se quien es!

- es un undine, seguro solo los curara así que matemoslo rápido

- Kai quédate atrás

- ¿bromeas verdad Leafa?, eh estado esperando este momento -dije desenfundando mi espada y poniéndome en posición de combate agarrando mi espada con las dos manos y poniéndola a la altura de mi cabeza de manera horizontal apuntando hacia adelante a mis enemigos

- bueno pero no te quejes si te matan

- ataquen a cada uno ya que son seis, dos por cada uno y eso es todo -dijo Kirito

asentimos y en un momento Leafa y Kirito no estaban, ya estaban peleando con los enemigos, Kirito blandió su espada hacia uno que por el choque salio hacia atrás, Kirito volvió a atacar con una espada y luego con la otra, las bajo y luego corto hacia la derecha con las dos espadas al mismo tiempo, y el sujeto en un grito de dolor se desvaneció y solo quedo una esfera roja

una espada me saco de mis pensamientos ya que un enemigo me ataco y me hiso retroceder y perdí un poco de vida, el ataco otra ves y yo me defendí, le devolví el ataque con velocidad, me eleve por el aire y el me siguió de cerca, lanzo un hechizo de fuego el cual esquive rápidamente, pero otro enemigo me esperaba arriba y entonces por un reflejo esquive el ataque deteniéndome y como un jet caza arremetí hacia abajo y los hechizos chocaron y se cancelaron entre si, seguía con ellos en mi espalda y tenia que quitármelos de encima, pare otra ves y un golpe hacia ellos con mi espada me hiso quitármelos de encima, pero el segundo sujeto me ataco desde atrás y yo me defendí, agarre mi espada con las dos manos y comenze a pelear a con el a pura espada, el trato de elevarse pero yo fui mas rápido y en un rápido movimiento salte sobre el y aunque pudo bajar un poco de vida lo atrabese con mi espada y el se desvaneció

pude ver que Leafa y Kirito solo me veían, ya que ya habían terminado con sus rivales, el otro solo me trato de cortar a la mitad pero me defendí con mi espada la cual se rompio por la mitad por el impacto, y yo retrocedi ya que no tenia arma, mierda

- ¡Kai toma esto! -dijo Kirito lanzándome una espada que saco de su inventario la cual era de color negro y blanco y tenia un buen diseño, la atrape y sentí que era mas pesada que la otra pero eso me gustaba, el sujeto comenzó a atacar y yo solo me defendí como pude, para luego atacar elevándome y luego bajando por debajo de el, comenze a blandir mi espada contra el, primero izquierda, luego a la derecha, en diagonal, la voltee y di un corte y la espada se ilumino en un color azul eléctrico, y esto me dio mas energía para seguir atacando y eso es lo que hise, di una vuelta en aire horizontal y rompí su defensa para luego cortarlo en diagonal y el desapareciera

- wow

- me gusto -dijo Kirito- te falta mucho entrenamiento, pero tienes madera para ser un gran espadachín

- gracias, pero creo que esto es tuyo -dije devolviendole su espada

- quedatela, esa es una espada que conseguí en SAO, se llama Elucidator y es una espada muy poderosa y solo reacciona bien con un jugador que tenga lo necesario para empuñarla

- ...gracias -dije bajando la mirada

- tranquilo, si yo la utilizara seguramente se rompería, como le paso a otra espada que tuve junto con esa

- no... no es eso, es que yo tuve un hermano mayor que también estuvo en SAO, pero murió en los primeros meses, siempre me contaba como era el mundo virtual y como el pensaba que era como un caballero medieval cuando jugo el beta

- ¿como se llamaba tu hermano?

- Kyosuke, pero su personaje se llamaba Diabel

Kirito se quedo helado como si hubiera visto un fantasma

- ¿...Diabel era tu hermano?

- ¿lo conoces?

- fue un verdadero héroe... guió la batalla contra el primer jefe en SAO, pero en un momento de descuido el jefe le dio un golpe y el lo recibió tratando de dar el ultimo golpe, matándolo antes de que pudiéramos curarlo

no lo podía creer... mi hermano fue un héroe en la batalla... pero

- entonces... así murió... -''demonios, siento que se me van a salir las lagrimas'' pensé y era cierto, las lagrimas me salían de los ojos, no sabia si era posible llorar en un mundo virtual pero al parecer si se podía

me senté en el piso y me tape con la mano la cara, hasta que senti que alguien me abrazaba desde enfrente, y era Leafa la cual se arrodillo y me abrazo poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho de manera tierna como si fuera un niño

- ya Kai... no te hagas el fuerte, déjalo salir o si no el daño sera peor, por favor no te contengas -y no lo hise, deje salir todo el dolor que tenia al nunca haber sabido como murió mi hermano y ahora si saberlo, llore como cuando el murió y yo tenia 12 años

Leafa y yo nos quedamos así como por diez minutos hasta que me tranquilice

- ¿ya estas bien? -dijo sin dejar de abrasarme

- si -dije secándome las lagrimas las cuales se esfumaron en el aire- gracias Leafa, y a ti también Kirito por decir que mi hermano fue un héroe y perdón si llore como un bebe

- cualquiera puede llorar, tonto -dijo separándose de mi y sonriéndome- pero se como te sientes

- gracias Leafa

- de nada -me ayudo a levantarme

Kirito me miro serio y dijo- Kai se que esto no puede ser lo mejor para decir ahora pero, ¿quieres saber como era el jefe, que mato a tu hermano?

- ¡onii-chan! ¡¿como le puedes preguntar eso?!

- no... tranquila Leafa, quiero vencer a ese jefe

- ¿que?

- es obvio, acabo de entrar en el juego, tengo que vencer a algunos jefes, pero necesito ayuda para eso

- ¿ayuda?

- si Leafa, no venceré a un jefe yo solo, ¿me ayudas?

- eso es verdad, esta bien si quieres ayuda, te la dare

- gracias Leafa, ¿y tu Kirito?

- ya vencí a ese jefe, pero creo que una segunda ves no estaría mal y ademas creo que puedo conseguir ayuda

- ¿en serio?, me seria de utilidad

- el sistema permite que se pueda repetir un jefe para los principiantes, así que puedes probar tus habilidades ya que hasta ahora después de un año de que volvió Aincrad solo se ha podido llegar hasta la mitad de el piso 44

- me gusta la idea ademas con esta nueva arma me ser un poco mas fácil ¿verdad?

- veremos, yo y Leafa podemos ayudarte en cualquier momento

- si Kai, podemos hacerlo juntos

- gracias, ¿por donde queda la sala del jefe?

- sígueme, queda a como diez minutos volando, pero primero tenemos que ir a un lugar en el pueblo de los inicios para conseguir la ayuda que necesitamos

- yo los sigo a ustedes -dije y mis alas aparecieron en mi espalda

asintieron y sus alas también aparecieron comenzamos a volar hacia el pueblo de los inicios de Aincrad

los pueblos y paisajes de Alfheim online me parecían increíbles y combinado con el castillo de Aincrad eran mas increíbles todavía

me pregunto como sera de ahora en adelante en este juego, ¿vencere a los jefes?

quien sabe, por ahora solo quiero vencer al primero que mato a mi hermano

* * *

**nota del autor: **WAAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAA

hola amigos y amigas soy yo otra ves

ahora con un nuevo fic de SAO

hise lo mismo que en ''Soul Eater El alma del relámpago'' de meter a mi personaje Kai a su mundo

no he dejado olvidado ''Soul Eater El alma del relámpago'' lo que pasa es que la computadora en la que tenia listo los siguientes dos capítulos qui iba a subir, digamos que se jodio y mas o menos se fundió

así que ahora estoy utilizando una laptop y cuando suba este capitulo de este fic ya estaré escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de ''Soul Eater El alma del relámpago'' así que esperen para que pueda actualizar

en esta serie solo aparecerá Kai, por ahora no Naomi como en mi otro fic, jugara un rol distinto que en ''El alma del relámpago''

esperen por el siguiente capitulo porque ya saldran otros personajes y esto se pondra bueno

bueno ya saben, lo usual

reviews, comentarios o sugerencias son bienvenidos

no vemos en otra

¡YO ME LARGO!


	2. Chapter 2

_disclamer: sword art online y todo lo relacionado no me pertenece, la historia que se contara a continuación si_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: la raza especial Parte 1**

**Kirito POV **

volamos hasta lo que era conocido como el pueblo de los inicios al entrar a Aincrad, en la entrada Kai iba perdido viendo el paisaje

- genial... -dijo

- yo también dije eso la primera ves que lo vi -le dije

- vuelvo y lo digo... genial

- onii-chan, quienes son esas personas de las cuales vas a pedir ayuda?

- pues primero iba a ver a Lisbeth en su herrería, le dije a Asuna, Klein, Egil y Silica que me esperaran ahí, así que vamos para aya ademas tengo un pedido que recoger

- ¿pedido? -dijo Kai confundido

- en SAO y ALO hay un sistema de trabajos como herrería, mi amiga Lisbeth trabaja en eso y le pedi que me alistara mi nueva espada ya que una de las que tengo ya esta muy gastada -dije al sacar mi gran espada de hierro de su funda- me sirvió bien mientras duro

- esa es la espada que compraste cuando recién entraste a ALO

- si, después de un año no se en que momento se pueda romper, como me paso con mi antigua ''Dark Repulser''

- que nombres, ''Dark Repulser'', ''Elucidator'', se oyen geniales

- bien aquí vamos -dije abriendo un portal al piso 32, antes Lisbeth tenia su herrería en el piso 48, pero hasta ahora solo se ha podido llegar hasta el piso 44- pasen

atravesaron el portal y quedamos en frente de la herrería de Lisbeth, toque la puerta y abrio

- bienvenidos a la... ¡oh Kirito-kun eres tu!

- hola Lis

- hola Lisbeth -dijo Sugu

- Leafa, hola... ¿y tu quien eres? -dijo señalando a Kai

- yo?... eh... soy Kai un amigo de Leafa

- ¿amigo de Leafa? -miro burlona a Leafa- ¿no sera... otra cosa?

- ¿como que? -dijeron al mismo tiempo Kai y Sugu

- pues no se... ¿novios? -dijo en tono de broma a lo que ellos dos se sonrojaron

- ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! -dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrojados a lo que Lisbeth se rió

- ya ya Lis... solo son amigos

- hablo el hermano mayor... bueno de todas formas pasen pasen

entramos a la herrería que era igual a la que tenia antes en el viejo SAO

- Asuna ya llegaron Kirito y Leafa -llamo a Asuna

- voy... -salio Asuna sonriente de detrás de una puerta- Kirito -corrió a abrazarme

- vamos, no tienes que abrazarme cada ves que me veas -dije a lo que ella sonrió y luego vio a Kai

- ¿quien es tu amigo?, oh es un Undine como yo

- mucho gusto... mi nombre es Kai

- oh, eres el amigo del que hablaba Leafa-chan

- vamos, yo no hablo siempre de el

- pero es que cuando dijiste que el iba a entrar en ALO se te veía muy feliz

- ¿en serio? -pregunto Kai

- p-pues... -Sugu se sonrojo a lo que Kai rio y le toco la cabeza

- gracias por esperarme Leafa

- ¿q-que dices t-tan dependiente?

- nada nada... -Kai comenzó a hablar con Sugu y yo agarre de la mano a Asuna

- Asuna ven un momento conmigo -la agarre y me fui para hablar con ella en el cuarto del cual salio

- ¿que pasa Kirito?

- ese chico Kai...

- ¿que pasa con el?

- es el hermano de... Diabel... ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

- ¿Diabel...? -Asuna se tapo la boca en señal de sorpresa- el nunca dijo que tuviera un hermano

- recuerda que casi nunca hablamos con el antes de su muerte, ademas de lo que me dijo Sugu mientras veníamos me dijo que Kai es adoptado y que nunca conoció a sus padres reales, y que sus padres adoptivos siempre viajan por lo que el casi siempre esta solo en casa, ademas esta en mismo club de Kendo que ella y su estilo de pelea es bastante parecido al mio, se ve que tiene potencial, ademas de que le prometí de que lo llevaría a ver al primer jefe que mato a su hermano...

- oh vaya... y necesitas mi ayuda para eso... -adivino lo que pensaba y yo asentí- bien, entonces yo te ayudare junto con Kai-kun

- gracias Asuna -le di un suave beso en la mejilla a lo que ella sonrió con los cachetes rosados

- Papa, Mama yo también quiero ayudar -dijo Yui saliendo de mi bolsillo y poniéndose a nuestro tamaño- quiero ayudar a seguir por los pisos del juego

- gracias Yui -le di un beso en la frente y ella sonrió y se volvió a encoger y a meter en mi bolsillo

volvimos y vi a Kai hablando con Sugu y Lisbeth

- oh Kirito ven que me di cuenta de algo -dijo Lisbeth y agarro a Elucidator desde la funda en la espalda de Kai- ¿le regalaste a Elucidator a Kai?

- oh si, cuando veníamos nos encontramos con unos retadores y en la pelea la espada que tenia Kai se rompió y yo le di a Elucidator para que se defendiera

- ¿eh, una pelea? -dijo Asuna

- tranquila, fue cosa fácil, pero gracias por preocuparte

- pero se supone que Elucidator solo reacciona con jugadores de alto nivel -dijo Lisbeth

- Elucidator reacciona con cualquiera que sea digno de empuñarla -aclare yo- ademas hoy vine para que me des mi pedido

- oh el pedido -dijo con una sonrisa burlona- pues que bien porque esta es mi nueva obra maestra desde Dark Repulser

- ¿sera a caso por los materiales que juntamos esta ves? -dije en un tono de sarcasmo

- ¡JA!, no molestes que ya van dos espadas que rompes, aunque Dark Repulser no aguanto tu pelea con Heathcliff y se rompió por una buena causa... ya la busco

entro a Buscar mi espada nueva y salio con ella, yo sonreí, en el aspecto es igual al de Dark repulser pero con la hoja de color morado y la guarda y el mango color negro

- esta genial

- trabaje mucho para crearla y que quedara igual a Dark Repulser por nostalgia, pero los materiales son mejores que en ella por lo que los colores cambiaron, es incluso como tu otra espada Excalibur -mire atrás para verla ahí, así es, me quede con Excalibur después de mi pelea contra Oberon y rescatar a Asuna, y la uso como mi segunda espada

- Gracias Lis -desenfunde a Excalibur- ahora la prueba de fuego -dije serio a lo que Lis también puso esa cara

- con cuidado -me dijo y yo tome mi nueva espada en mis manos y luego me prepare para lo mismo que hice con Dark Repulser, chocarla contra mi otra espada para ver como reacciona- si la rompes te daré una paliza y me deberás tres espadas -asentí y una luz morada apareció en la espada y luego una dorada se encendió en Excalibur y las choque y de eso salio un gran poder y una onda expansiva, cuando volví a ver tanto Excalibur como mi espada nueva estaban en perfecto estado

- genial... -dijo Kai- así que esa es la habilidad de doble espada

- si, es única, solo Kirito la tiene -afirmo Asuna

- por cierto Kirito -me llamo Lis- ¿como la llamaras?

pensé un momento para un nombre, pero no se me ocurría ninguno... nada

- bueno, según lo que dijo Lisbeth-san esta hecha a base de tu vieja espada Dark Repulse ¿no?, ponle un nombre que se le paresa como ''Shadow repulser'' -dijo Kai a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando y después sonreímos- ¿que pasa, dije algo raro?

- es el nombre perfecto Kai, Lisbeth vamos a ponerle asi

- me parece, bien pensado Kai

- no es nada Lisbeth-san

- llámame Lis o Lisbeth, como mas te guste -le dijo dándole palmadas en el hombro

- esta bien

- en fin Kirito, creo que ya tenemos un nombre

- así es, Shadow Repulser sera Lis -abrí la ventana de nombre y escribí en el ''Shadow Repulser''- bien eso es todo, ahora hay que esperar a que lleguen los demás

- ¿los demás? -pregunto Lisbeth

- ah si, vamos a pelear contra el primeros de los jefes de SAO, es como la iniciación de Kai en el juego

- ¿oh y a quien invitaron?

- pues a ti en este momento, Silica, Klein y Egil para poder servir de apoyo

- oh... ¿y esperas que valla?

- por favor Lisbeth -dijo Kai- esta mision es muy importante para mi... por favor

- no entiendo -dijo confundida y yo me acerque y le susurre

- lo que pasa es que ese jefe mato al hermano de Kai en los primeros meses de SAO -Lisbeth abrió los ojos de sorpresa- es por eso que Kai quiere hacer esto

- entiendo... -susurro- ¡esta bien iré! -dijo animada, hasta que sonó la puerta- voy a abrir -fue a abrir y en casi nada regreso con todo el grupo- ¡bien ya llegaron todos!, ahora estamos listos para irnos

- déjenme presentarlos -dijo Asuna- ellos son Klein, Egil y Silica

- eh... ¿Asuna-san a quien nos presentas? -dijo Klein... yo suspire

- Klein... ¿no te diste cuenta de que hay alguien nuevo aquí? -le dije y el miro a todos lados hasta a ver a Kai

- oh, ¿quien eres tu?

- el es Kai -dijo Asuna- los estaba presentando hasta que me interrumpieron -dijo mirando a Klein

- oh... lo siento

- mucho gusto chico, mi nombre es Egil, yo al igual que Kirito y Asuna tambien conocí a tu hermano, fue alguien grande

- gracias... un gusto -dijo y estrecho su mano

- mi nombres es Silica, un gusto conocerte Kai-san

- solo dime Kai

- esta bien, en verdad Leafa a estado muy animada desde que nos contó que iba a venir su amigo de la escuela

- cero, van tres -dijo Kai haciendo señas- según lo que todos me dicen Leafa esta enamorada de mi o algo por el estilo... hmmm, me pregunto si sera verdad -dijo y sonrió burlon hasta que...

- ¡no te confundas! -grito Sugu al darle un golpe y dejarlo con la cabeza adolorida y en el piso

- algún día me vas a atravesar la cabeza -dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza

- no diré que no te lo mereces

- oh vamos... luego me das una paliza en el club de Kendo

- ¿club de Kendo? -pregunto Silica

- es que Sugu y yo estamos en el mismo club de Kendo

- Leafa

- esta bien... Leafa

- bueno, ustedes dos no me dejaron presentarme... mi nombre es Klein, el líder de fuurinkazan y ademas...

- no te hagas las ilusiones y termina de una ves -dije yo

- que cruel... bueno eso es todo...

-bien ya que ya estamos todos, vamos salir de una ves -dijo Asuna- ¿Kirito me haces el favor?

- seguro -abrí el portal para el primer piso, mas en especifico la entrada de el pasillo para la sala del jefe- bien, empecemos

entramos y comenzamos a caminar hasta que vimos que unas personas iban saliendo de la sala del jefe, eran como unos cinco chicos mas o menos de mi edad o la de Sugu y Kai, todos ellos a lo mejor eran Spriggans y tenían unas túnicas y gabardinas, al que iba en frente le pareció bien ver mucho y sonreír de manera arrogante y creida a Sugu, Asuna, Lisbeth y Silica, vi su nombre ''Katsuya'' y que según sus estadísticas era un principiante

- oye tarado -salio Kai- que tanto les miras a mis amigas

- nada, solo veo que unas bellezas así van con unos idiotas, es mas tu te me haces conocido, no iremos en la misma escuela... en la secundaria del centro

- no lo se ni me importa... solo aléjate de ellas

- creo que no me apetece hacer eso, es mas... tu eres ese chico que siempre esta con la líder del club de Kendo y ese nerd de Nagata -en definitiva habla de Sugu y Kai- Kaito... ¿me equivoco?

- no me llames así

- ¿por que?, ¿vendrá tu novia para salvarte?, yo estoy seguro que a esa chica ya la bese hace tiempo asi que no me molestes

- ¿que dices? -dije yo

- ¿que has dicho? -dijo Kai- eso es mentira... ella no es así... ¡y ni siquiera te sabes su nombre! -grito a lo que todos lo vieron y Sugu le sonrió a Kai

- eso no importa, tu no te aprendes el nombre de las putas, solo se lo haces -dijo con una sonrisa arrogante a lo que yo apreté mis dientes _''nadie habla así de mi hermana''- _y tu que respondes?... Kaito

- ¡es suficiente!

- a ti no te hablo Spriggan con los pelos parados **(1)**, ademas eres de mi misma raza así que no quiero pelear contra ti

- mala suerte

- espera Kirito... hagamos esto los dos

- ¿espera dijiste Kirito?... -me apunto- tu eres el gran Kirito?

asentí y me di la vuelta para que viera mis dos espadas

- una espada negra y la otra dorada, ropa negra, ademas de que va acompañado de un grupo singular en el que esta su propia hermana -miro a Sugu- oh... eres tu

- si es ella... -dijo Kai poniéndose en frente de Sugu

- Kai ya basta... -dijo Sugu- no mas de esto...

- tranquila esto durara poco -dijo sonriendo

- Kai listo?

- si

- wow wow wow esperen, ustedes son dos y nosotros somos cinco, si te metes con unos te metes con todos los de la hermandad ''Hojas de la oscuridad''

- en serio?... entonces no les importara un combate contra nosotros dos -dije al sacara Shadow repulser y Excalibur de sus fundas al mismo tiempo que Kai sacaba a Elucidator y se ponía en posición de combate igual que yo

- ya lo pediste... ¡TODOS SAQUEN SUS ARMAS! -y cada uno se saco sus armas dos tenían lanzas, uno un hacha, otro una masa y el ultimo una espada, ese era el que insulto a Sugu

- estos serán fáciles... Kai, tu ve por uno de los que tienen lanza y el de la espada, yo por el resto

- de acuerdo

- ¡ATAQUEN!

**General POV**

corrieron los oponentes hacia Kirito y Kai, el que tenia una masa le dio un ataque directo pero casi no le afecto en nada, retrocedió y con Shadow repulser le dio un golpe hacia izquierda mas fuerte, Excalibur se prendió en una luz dorada al mismo tiempo que Shadow repulser se prendió en una luz morada

- ¿es todo lo que tienes?

- no has visto nada -dijo Kirito al aproximarse a el y que las dos luces de cada espada se entrecruzara en en ataque de gran poder dando un corte con ambas espadas de manera diagonal a la derecha, el dio una vuelta y las subio para dar un golpe en hacia arriba, luego las subio y dio un golpe en X hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo- ¡STAR BURST STREAM! -dicho esto todos se sorprendieron... el del hacha trato de atacar pero en un rápido movimiento Kirito lo paro y destruyo su arma dando un doble golpe a la izquierda y luego saltando sobre el y atravesándolo por el pecho y luego el desapareció dejando una esfera roja flotante que era su mente, uno con lanza lo ataco y el lo detuvo con una espada haciéndolo retroceder para luego aproximarse a los dos y comenzar a blandir sus espada a diestra y siniestra dando golpes y giros- ¡STAR TWISTER! -dijo al comenzar a girar y dar saltos girando, sal chispas salían al igual que los gritos de los oponentes de Kirito, luego el en un ultimo giro salto y los corto con sus dos espadas a los dos por la mitad y ellos se desvanecieron en el aire- se termino...

- ¡KAI! -grito Leafa al ver el estado de la pelea de Kai, Kirito volteo y vio a Kai siendo acorralado por sus dos oponentes los cuales sonreían de manera sádica, Kai estaba herido y su vitalidad estaba por bajar a rojo

- ¡curación! -grito Asuna apuntando a Kai cuando una luz color celeste lo rodeo y su vitalidad logro subir a verde

- gracias Asuna -dijo Kai a lo que Asuna sonrió- ¡aquí voy!

- eso no servirá -dijo Katsuya al alzar una cortina de humo y Kai simplemente la atravesó y salto chocando su espada con la de Katsuya una y otra ves, por arriba y abajo de derecha a Izquierda, girando Kai se veía en una ventaja por su agilidad, pero entonces el otro ataco con su lanza y Kai se dio vuelta y con un golpe le hiso un corte en su armadura de la espalda bajando su vitalidad a amarillo y luego Kai le dio un patada haciendo que quedara en el piso y y lo atravesara cuando se intento levantar- ¡bastardo! -grito el Spriggan al correr hacia Kai

- ¡vete al infierno! -grito el undine peli azul al blandir a Elucidator y hacer que el Spriggan retrocediera- ¡tu iniciaste al insultarla, ahora no te quejes después de haber dicho esas mentiras!

- desgraciado... -trato de decir pero Kai le dio un puñetazo en la cara

Kai cambio a empuñar a Elucidator hacia atrás, la espada comenzó a brillar y en un salto corto hacia abajo y luego con giro a la izquierda dio otro corte para luego darle otra patada en el estomago, cambio a empuñar a Elucidator hacia adelante y corrió hasta que en un momento tomo desprevenidamente a su oponente por el cuello

- muere... -susurro con el objetivo de atravesar su cuello con la espada y el solo sonrió

- los dos lo haremos -dijo al comenzar a recitar un conjuro

- ese conjuro... ¡Kai es magia negra, se va auto destruir! -grito Leafa a lo que Kai volteo a ver a la rubia- ¡aléjate de el! -luego vio a su oponente y el chasqueo la lengua

- esa niña... -trato de decir Katsuya

- ¡muere solo! -Kai lanzo al Spriggan lejos y el dejo de pronunciar el hechizo y trato de levantar su espada pero el Peli azul fue mas rápido y lo atravesó por el pecho y luego dio un grito de poder y corto su cuerpo con Elucidator aun brillando desde su pecho hasta el hombro derecho dejando una linea de corte y una especie de sangre virtual que salio de el cuerpo para después explotar y desvanecerse dejando su mente en el aire-... eso es todo... tarado de mierda... le haré lo mismo cuando lo vea en la escuela... y es obvio que lo haré

- Kai... -le hablo Leafa- Onii-chan, gracias

- nadie se mete con mi hermanita sin pagar el precio -dijo Kirito y guardando sus espadas

- se lo merecía... por contar esas mentiras -termino Kai guardando a Elucidator

- siempre lo hacías, pero desde que volviste de America te has vuelto mas agresivo

- no me gusta que insulten a mis amigos y menos en sus caras si yo estoy ahí

- pero yo puedo pelear mis batallas

- pero también puedo protegerte -dijo haciendo que Leafa se sonrojara

- baka... no tenias que decir eso... dios, que voy a hacer contigo

- no puedes hacer nada -dijo al meterse sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

- bueno Kai -dijo Kirito al acercarse a el- buenos movimientos, fue mejor que con los retadores de antes

- voy aprendiendo, ademas esos idiotas me hicieron hervir la sangre

- y por poco te matan -dijo Asuna- de no ser de que hubiese utilizado ese hechizo de curación, es algo básico para cualquier Unidine

- gracias, lo tendré en cuenta

- es mejor seguir -dijo Kirito- en marcha

- si

camino el grupo por un rato, Kai adelante hablando de cosas con Egil, Kirito y Klein, Leafa iba atrás con las demás chicas hablando hasta que Lisbeth le pregunto

- ¿Leafa por que dijiste algo de que Kai fue a America y desde entonces esta mas cambiado?

- oh si, Leafa-chan mencionaste eso -dijo Asuna

- ¿eso?... pues...

**Leafa POV**

- ¿pues que? -pregunto Asuna

- esta bien se los digo, cuando Onii-chan quedo atrapado en SAO, en la escuela se comenzó a hablar de eso... todos siempre me preguntaban sobre mi hermano y como termino en eso, todo el tiempo, incluso los maestros, en eso un mes despues presentaron a un chico que se cambio de escuela desde el Sur hasta el Centro, ese era Kai y también mencionaron que su hermano quedo atrapado en el juego

- Diabel -dijo Asuna

- así es, pero se llamaba Kyosuke Yatogami **(2)** pero a los dos meses de que iniciara el juego su padre llego a la escuela y en el almuerzo le dijo que su hermano había muerto en el juego

**-** ¿eso es verdad? -dijo Silica

**-** si, Kirito, Egil y yo lo vimos morir por ese jefe

**-** después de eso Kai escapo de la escuela y su padre pidió ayuda para buscarlo a algunos estudiantes y alumnos, con esto yo me ofrecí en ayudar y lo encontré debajo de un puente sentado en la orilla al rió, agarrado de sus rodillas un con marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas...

_**Flash Back**_

_caminaba preguntándome donde estaba Kai, hasta que escuche un llanto provenir de la parte de abajo de un puente, baje la mirada y lo encontré, sin la chaqueta del uniforme la cual estaba tirada atrás de el y la camisa por fuera_**  
**

_- Kaito-kun?... -el volteo a verme y luego me trato de sonreír sin éxito- así que aquí estabas_

_- Suguha-san... me encontraste_

_- ¿que haces aquí? -dije al sentarme al lado de el_

_- estaba viendo este rió, como lo hacia con mi hermano, como sabrás yo soy adoptado y casi nunca pude convivir bien con mis padres, bueno no del todo, pero mi hermano no me rechazo, cuando mi papa me regañaba o castigaba por mis malas notas en la escuela el me defendía, incluso una ves se peleo con papa y tuvo que dormir fuera de la casa, cuando el se convirtió en un beta teaster de Sword art online el siempre me contaba como era su mundo ademas de decirme que cuando llegara el día que saliera el juego real yo entraría con el y seriamos una hermandad... pero eso era antes, el primer día de SAO yo me quede en la escuela para limpiar el salón y en eso salio un chico diciendo que Sword art online se había vuelto un juego de la muerte y nos mostró en su celular la noticia de que jugadores de SAO estaban comenzando a morir, leímos los reportes hasta que llego u profesor y nos dijo que nos podíamos ir, yo salí corriendo e incluso deje mi morral en el salón, corrí y llegue a mi casa para descubrir a mi papa y a mi mama peleando por algo, los ignore y subí para encontrarme con Kyosuke en su cama con el Nerve Gear aun funcionando, mi madre apareció por detrás y me dijo ''tranquilo, no lo vamos a desconectar'', después de eso los doctores que transportaron a mi hermano al hospital nos dijeron que lo mejor era esperar y un técnico informático que contrato mi padre para ver si podía sacarlo nos dijo ''espero que sea un buen jugador, porque si no las esperanzas son muy bajas'' y hasta ahora estaba confiado en que el era un gran jugador y que regresaría, pero me equivoque... murió o tal ves lo mataron, eso ya no importa...  
_

_- Kaito-kun... yo también tengo a mi hermano en SAO -el me miro sorprendido- pero yo nunca fui tan cercano a el como tu al tuyo, es mas cada ves nos separamos mas en especial cuando mi abuelo me obligo a seguir en su dojo de kendo y onii-chan se retiro y el le dio una paliza, después me di cuenta de que el estaba metido en juegos online y un día llego diciendo que iba a ser un beta teaster de un juego llamado Sword art online, se le veía tan feliz que nadie le dijo nada y un día que vine a practicar a la escuela, llego la noticia y mi madre me recogió, no podía dejar de llorar  
_

_- pero el sigue vivo..._

_- aun no se por cuanto... Kaito-kun_

_- llámame Kai... de echo no me gusta mi nombre, Kaito Yatogami, prefiero Kai Yatogami_

_- pero es tu nombre... Kai -el sonrió cuando le dije así_

_- gracias Suguha-san_

_- Sugu... -me volteo a ver- dime Sugu, eso quiere decir que somos amigos_

_- entonces gracias Sugu..._

_- vamos, tus padres te buscan y también algunos compañeros_

_- realmente no quiero ver a mis padres ahora_

_- ¿y si te acompaño a hablar con ellos?_

_- esta bien... -dijo al sonrojarse un poco- vamos- recogió su chaqueta y se la puso_

_**fin del Flash Back**_

_-_ y así nos volvimos amigos, había veces en las que el me invitaba a jugar a su casa con su vieja consola Playstation 3 y su computadora a algunos juegos que el tenia, poco a poco el volvía a sonreír y hacer amigos otra ves, pero de mi nunca se aparto, incluso me acompaño una ves a visitar a Onii-chan al hospital, pero como un mes antes de que Onii-chan despertara sus padres se lo llevaron de viaje a América por tres meses, regreso un poco después de que Onii-chan derrotara a Oberon, muy cambiado, se veía mas maduro y ahora era de mi altura ya que antes era mas pequeño que yo, con el pelo mas largo como lo tiene ahora y esos audífonos que nunca se quita en el mundo real, cuando le dije de lo de ALfheim Online y Sword art online el se emociono y trabajo mucho para mejorar sus notas y que le dieran de navidad un Amusphere y luego comprarse el juego, aunque despues de volver también cambio un poco su personalidad, antes el era mas callado y tímido, ahora es mas... como decirlo...

- es mas abierto ante otras personas -dijo Asuna

- si exacto, se volvió mas abierto ademas de que hace mas bromas y un es un poco peleón y protector conmigo o cualquier amigo de el, ademas de que se unió mi club de Kendo y al de Karate, aunque en ese no se mantuvo mucho y se salio después de un tiempo y solo se quedo en el de Kendo

- oh... que historia la tuya -dijo Lisbeth

- es un buen amigo para mi, ademas... no creen que se parece un poco a Onii-chan

todas lo miraron y luego dijeron Silica, Lisbeth y Asuna

- un poco

- casi nada

- sera mera coincidencia

- me refiero en la vida real, Kai utilizo el Item espejo, esa es su apariencia en el mundo real -les dije

- llegamos -dijo Onii-chan

- esta es la sala?

- si Kai... una ves adentro al ser pocos tendremos que avanzar bien, usaremos el plan que utilizo tu hermano cuando estuvimos aquí por primera ves, atacaremos en parejas, Asuna y yo seremos el equipo A, Silica y Lisbeth el equipo B, Klein y Egil el equipo C, y Leafa y Kai el equipo D, yo daré las ordenes, y quien consiga acabar con el jefe o sus esbirros e queda con la experiencia, el dinero o algún item para ellos

- Así es siempre -dijo Klein- bueno Vamos todos

- ¡desenfunden sus armas! -dijo Onii-chan a lo que saco a Shadow repulser y Excalibur de sus fundas y todos comenzamos a sacar sus armas, Kai saco a Elucidator y yo saque mi ''Katana de viento'', Lisbeth su masa y Silica su daga, Klein su Katana, Egil su hacha y Asuna su espada de estoque- ahora entremos

y abrió la puerta dejando ver una ventana que decía ''Batalla con el jefe: inicia''

y luego etaba ahi, con forma de perro rojo Humanizando a un demonio y sus armas, ademas de sus ayudantes nos miraron y luego gritaron

- ¡ATAQUEN! -grito Onii-chan y todos corrimos hacia el

* * *

**Nota del autos: WAZAAAAAAA (Scary movie)**

que tal lectores compulsivos... ok ustedes tómenlo como quieran XD Sapeeee (?)

lo siento, es que el frió saca mi loca y psicopata personalidad y ademas de que tengo un vaso de agua con mucho hielo al aldo mio

me tomo tiempo inspirarme pero hasta ahora no sabia como seguir hasta que la vida real me dio inspiración... ese tipo Katsuya y lo que dijo de Sugu me inspire de una situación que tuve con un tipo (yo lo defino como ''Tarado A'') en mi escuela musical a la que asisto (soy músico, toco el Clarinete) sobre una amiga mía a la cual el invento que el la había besado, lo cual era mentira y yo le caí a golpes por la rabia (YANDERE MODE: ON) y termine ganando la pelea aunque salí con unos moretones y cortadas en el brazo (YANDERE MODE: OFF)

esta bien mejor no divago... pero esa fue mi inspiración, ademas de que no era la primera ves que me pasa

bueno, hay algo, cuando suba este capitulo cambiare algunas cosas de esta serie ya que cambiare esta historia a un crossover en el siguiente capitulo con una serie de vídeo juegos de pelea que ya tenia planeado hacer desde que inicie este Fic, no diré cual es ya que se darán cuenta en el siguiente capitulo, aunque el nombre seguirá siendo el mismo y tal ves sea el primer crossover de estas dos series

¡REFERENCIAS!:

(1)- ''Spriggan de los pelos parados'': Kirito tiene todavía su avatar de ALO original, no el de SAO, eso sera después y según las novelas Kirito usa Excalibur y su gran espada de hierro pero yo la cambien para Shadow repulser que es de mi invención aunque es básicamente igual a Dark Repulser excepto por los colores y que es mas fuerte que Elucidator y Dark Repulser, lo de los pelos parados es por el estilo de pelo de su avatar que esta todo encrespado y parado

(2)- el apellido Yatogami se me ocurrió para Diabel, ademas de el nombre y lo de su familia y el parentesco adoptivo que tiene con Kai es todo de mi invención ya que a mi parecer Diabel fue alguien que solo se vio una ves y luego murió muy rápido, aquí se vera mas mencionado ya que los protagonistas serán Kirito y Kai junto con algún otro personaje que yo meta de la otra serie de Crossover

bueno hasta aquí por hoy, ya sabes ¡deja tu review si te gusto! y nos vemos en otra en la que no este en una discusión con un amigo de cual es el mejor anime Echhi (lo repito no soy un pervertido... bueno tal ves un poco) y tal ves me den tomatazos por lo de Leafa y Kai, pero es algo que quería poner :3... pero recuerden... (YANDERE MODE: ON) yo tengo un bate y un Nokia y se como usarlos... jejejejeje (YANDERE MODE: OFF)

nos vemos/leemos en otra... ¡YO ME LARGO!


	3. Chapter 3

_ disclamer: sword art online, blazblue y todo lo relacionado no me pertenece, la historia que se contara a continuación si_

_ATENCIÓN__: este fanfic contiene Spoilers ligeros de Blazblue: Calamity Trigger y Blazblue: Continnum Shift, juegos que ya salieron de los que mi información de ellos se basa en en las paginas Wiki de Blazblue y en el manga de Blazblue: Chimelical Complex el cual se basa en el primer juego (Calamity Trigger y es fácil encontrarlo online), del segundo no se mucho debido a que no tengo Playstation 3 ni Xbox 360, solo el final debido a que un amigo me lo contó e indague en el tema, así que si hay algo que no entienden... bueno ¡santo google que estas en el cielo escucha nuestras plegarias! (?) no mentira, si hay algo que no entiendan busquen información por la Wiki (ojo esta en ingles) o háganme preguntas por los Reviews o por mensaje privado, conozco lo suficiente para aclarar algunas dudas, bueno por ahora... ¡Lean amigos míos! _

* * *

**Capitulo 3: la raza especial Parte 2**

**General POV**

- ¡ATAQUEN! -fue lo que grito Kirito para que todos corrieran hacia el jefe y comenzaran a atacar- equipo ataquen a los centinelas junto con nosotros, equipo D ataquen directo al jefe

- ¡entendido Onii-chan! -dijo Leafa

- ¡cuanta con ello Kirito! -grito Kai,los dos se abalanzaron sobre el jefe y Kai choco su espada contra la del jefe y Leafa lo ataco por atrás haciendo que su vida bajara, pero el jefe le dio un golpe desde atrás y Leafa cayo en el suelo- ¡maldito! -grito dando un golpe con Elucidator e increíblemente aparto el jefe de su lado para llegar a Leafa- ¡¿Leafa estas bien?!

- estoy bien... no te preocupes y ve por el jefe -le dijo

- no, Leafa eres por ahora mi compañera y no dejare que tu recibas todo el daño -le dijo el chico ayudándola a levantarse, sin darse cuenta que el jefe ya estaba detras de el para atacarlos, se dio un giro y el rugido del jefe lo dejo helado...

- ¡Kai Sugu! -grito Kirito bloqueando el ataque con sus espadas- ¡¿que hacen?!, ¡muévanse!

- si -dijeron los dos apartándose del sitio y dejando pelar a Kirito

- esto es raro... -dijo Egil- ese jefe ya debería haber perdido bastante vida con un golpe de Kirito... pero apenas a perdido la mitad de su primera barra de vida...

- ¡eso no es posible! -dijo Asuna a lo que los colores de la sala se cubrieron en unas luces de color rojo que iluminaban toda la sala- ¿que pasa...?

- esto es... -dijo Kirito- ¡rápido la salida! -grito Kirito a lo que vio que la salida se cerraba- esto es malo... no veía algo así desde que...

- inicio el Death Game -termino Asuna- no puede ser verdad... esto no puede ser verdad...

avisos aparecieron en frente de cada uno ''Atención jugadores, todos ustedes deben evacuar Alfheim Online en menos de 10 minutos... de lo contrario...''

- ¡¿de lo contrario que?! -grito Klein- ¡aquí no aparece nada!

- no puede ser... -dijo Silica- debe ser mentira... ¡esto es mentira!

- ¡todos cálmense! -grito Kirito- ¡tenemos un limite de tiempo así que si vencemos al jefe en menos de 10 minutos quedaremos libres!

- ¡Kirito tiene razón! -dijo Kai- ¡acaben con todos los enemigos!

cada uno ataco tanto a los centinelas como al jefe, los centinelas cayeron primero, uno lo acabo Klein con su Katana al rebanarlo a la mitad, Egil con su hacha corto a otro desde arriba hasta abajo, Asuna con su estoque abrió varios huecos en el ultimo y Leafa lo acabo, mientras los demás se ocupaban del jefe pero este era mas fuerte, no era algo normal en el primer jefe, este rugía mas y atacaba con mas fuerza

pero ellos no paraban de atacar, ahora con mas fuerza que antes unidos todos atacaban al jefe, pero eran pocos comparados con las tropas delanteras del Sword Art Online original

- ¡ah vamos! -grito Kirito- ¡STARBURST STREAM! -comenzó a atacar al jefe cortando con sus espadas de manera horizontal dos veces luego con forma de X dos veces, no paraba de atacar

- ¡yo tampoco me detengo! -dijo Kai saltando y atacando con Elucidator desde arriba pero el jefe solo de un codazo lo mando lejos cayendo cerca de Leafa- mierda...

- ¡Kai! -grito Leafa- tranquilo ya te curo

- gracias... -dijo levantándose- así que esto es lo que paso mi hermano antes de morir... ademas de Kirito todo este tiempo...

- así es... Onii-chan tuvo que enfrentar al juego... y ahora tal ves nosotros... -Leafa no pudo terminar la frase por que el jefe esta ves materializo una esfera de luz sobre el de color rojo- eso es...

- ¡todos aléjense de esa luz! -grito Kai haciendo que todos reaccionaran, pero eso no impidió que la esfera de luz impactara y que todos quedaran con su vida en color naranja, casi rojo, excepto Kirito que quedo en amarillo- mierda... ese ataque... fue la muerte en si misma

- no puede ser -dijo Leafa al lado de Kai- si esto sigue así... todos nosotros...

- ¡Kai, Leafa! -grito Asuna- ¡ustedes dos son los únicos aparte de mi que pueden curar a los demás, así que ayúdenme! -grito haciendo señas para que se acercaran

- aya vamos -dijo Leafa

- espera Leafa, el jefe aun esta ahi... -dijo Kai- yo ayudare a Kirito y ademas me curare yo mismo, tu ayuda a los demás para que vuelvan a la batalla

- ¿seguro?

- si... -dijo sonriendo a la chica- ve con ellos...

- no mueras o me pondré muy molesta por morir en tu primera pelea

- claro claro -dijo y Leafa comenzó a acercarse a los demás y Kai a Kirito- ¿de que me perdí?

- casi nada -dijo Kirito- esta cosa es mas fuerte que antes

- no creo que no lo podamos vencer -dijo sonriendo

- tienes buena fe -dijo Kirito- pues habrá que confiar... pero se nos acaba el tiempo... solo nos quedan 7 minutos y aun al jefe le queda toda su ultima barra de vida...

- entonces hay que apresurarse -dijo Kai comenzando a correr hacia el jefe con Elucidator en sus manos seguido de Kirito a un paso de distancia con Shadow Repulser y Excalibur comenzando a atacar, sus espadas brillaban en la Sword Skill original, cortando al jefe por todas partes, Kirito y Kai atacaron al mismo tiempo y rompieron el arma del jefe en dos la cual se despedazo- ¡muy bien!

- ¡eso! -grito Kirito

- ¡Kirito, Kai cuidado! -grito Asuna viendo como el jefe se les abalanzaba y los lanzaba para atrás dejándolos casi con la vida acabada...- ¡NOOOO!

- ¡KAIIII, ONII-CHAAAN! -grito Leafa al verlos caer en el piso en un extremo de la sala muy alejados

**Kai POV**

mierda... que pasa...? todo esta rojo... voy a morir...?

- ¡KAI! -es la vos de Sugu... creo que ahora si estoy en todo lo que doy

- demonios... dijo Kirito al lado mio- ni mis dos espadas pueden con el... y no tengo suficiente SP para hacer magia... ¿eh...? -reacciono al ver que lo estaba curando- ¿Kai... que haces...?

- eres el gran espadachín oscuro... -le dije- yo soy solo un novato... tu puedes, no... debes salir de aquí... yo tal ves termine como mi hermano... dile a Sugu que lo siento... pero morí en mi primer día...

- ¡no hagas eso! -grito Kirito- ¡no dejare que alguien se sacrifique por mi otra ves!

- lo siento... no puedo obedecer... lider... pero tienes que vivir y descubrir que esta pasando aquí -dije al ver que mi vida bajaba por curar a Kirito- mis poderes curativos... me quitan vida... supongo que es un adiós...

- ¡no espera! -grito Kirito pero fue tarde... mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar dando señal que iba a morir- ¡Kai!

- ¡Kai! -grito Sugu

- ¡Kai-kun! -grito Asuna

morir en un juego... que risa... justo como mi hermano... espero que mis padres no se culpen por esto... mi cuerpo exploto en miles de pixeles y un aviso apareció en frente de mi ''ESTAS MUERTO''... no me digas puto juego... salio otro aviso... ''¿deseas activar el Azur?'' y dos opciones de si y no... ¿que puedo perder?... oprimí la opción de si y una vos apareció

- bien joven... -dijo la vos- aceptaste el Azur... ja, igual a Ragna -era una chica con un vestido negro y detalles rojos, era rubia y bastante pálida, tenia dos coletas largas y sostenía un paraguas- di tu nombre

- Kai... ¿quien eres...?

- mi nombre es Rachel Alucard -me respondió- y ahora tu te has convertido en el cuarto portador del Azur, el primero es ''Ragna The Bloodedge'', así que ahora te nombro ''Kai The Bloodedge''

- ¿que tanto dices...? -dije- acabo de morir en una pelea contra un jefe de ALfheim Online...

- no -respondió ella- solo acabas de pasar la primera fase para obtener el Azur... morir una ves...

- ¿y la segunda es? -dije sarcásticamente

- renacer... -dijo ella- para poder usar del Azur en ese ''juego'' que tu llamas ALfheim Online... ¿quien diría que nuestros mundos se cruzarían? -dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿de que diablos hablas...?

- ahora solo tienes que renacer, Kai The Bloodedge -dijo desapareciendo- controla bien el Blazblue

- ¡espera!, ¡¿a donde vas?! -grite para ver que nadie estaba y ahora aparecían varios pixeles como regresando a mi, vi el techo de la sala del jefe y a mi cayendo al piso en medio de Asuna, Sugu y Leafa

- Kai...? -dijo Sugu- estas...

- ¿estoy?

- ¡vivo! -dijo al abrazarme- ¡tonto tonto tonto TONTO!

- ya ya esta bien soy un tonto... ¡pero deja de abrazarme tan fuerte joder! -grite- ¡acabo de revivir y ya me vas a dejar la vida en cero otra ves!

- lo siento -dijo apartándose de mi- ¿pero como...?

- si lo supiera lo diría -dije yo

- pero Kai... -me dijo Kirito- tu avatar cambio... tu pelo es blanco y tienes un ojo rojo y el otro azul, ademas de tu ropa -mire una ventana en la que me reflejaba con el pelo Blanco, mi ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo rojo, mi ropa cambio a un pantalón negro, unas botas rojas con azul y ahora llevaba una sudadera sin mangas y con capucha roja y una playera azul y unos guantes sin dedos negros que tenían un circulo rojo en ellos que sobresalía un poco

-Elucidator también cambio... -dijo Asuna señalando a Elucidator que ahora tenia un mango mas largo y ahora son la hoja mas ancha, pero mas hacia abajo, el lado de la hoja con el que golpeo, ya que ahora solo tiene un filo- ya no cabra en tu funda

- eso no importa -dije yo- acabare con esto yo mismo -dije agarrando a Elucidator del piso- es hora de que conozcan... ¡el poder del Azur!

**General POV**

- ¿Azur...? -dijo Leafa

Kai por fuerza grito a lo que sus puños se iluminaban y agarraba a Elucidator con su mano derecha pero empuñándola hacia atras

- ¡aléjense todos! -grito Kai- solo quedan dos minutos -todos se apartaron de su camino, Silica y Liz se cubrieron y Klein y Egil se pusieron atrás de el esperando para atacar- ¡ahora! -grito al dar un golpe hacia arriba con Elucidator aun empuñándola hacia abajo- ¡DEATH SPIKE! -grito al dar su ataque- ¡muere perro sarnoso! -pero la estela se transformo en un un pico con colmillos y unos ojos de color rojo y luego seguir atacando dando dos puñetazos y luego dar otro con Elucidator- ¡HELL'S FANG! -grito al dar su ultimo ataque de una vuelta y otro golpe con sus puños y terminar con un golpe con Elucidator partiendo al jefe por la mitad y dejándolo desvanecerse- ¿que pasa es todo lo que tiene este juego? aun me queda minuto y medio

- eso fue... -dijo Kirito

- no vi nada así desde que Kirito uso por primera ves sus dos espadas -dijo Asuna- ahora que recuerdo... ahora tiene que aparecer una ventana con un Item, debe ser el abrigo de media noche que le toco a Kirito

efectivamente apareció, pero no decía el Abrigo de media noche, decía

- ''chaqueta de Bloodedge Azul'' -dijo Leafa

- eso va con mi nuevo nombre -dijo Kai al oprimir el botón de aceptar y que la chaqueta apareciera puesta en su cuerpo- justo como dijo Rachel...

- Rachel...? -dijo Leafa- ¿quien es Rachel

- luego te lo digo... -dijo Kai- es hora de salir

al mismo tiempo todos se desconectaban simultáneamente, pero Kai se quedo viendo una silueta que estaba en la parte de la entrada de la sala, era un hombre de pelo Blanco con su misma chaqueta y una gran espada en la parte de atrás de su cintura mirandolo con una sonrisa y en sus labios pudo leer un ''buen trabajo''

**Kai POV **

desperté en mi cama y me quite lentamente el Athmusphere y lo deje en mi mesa de noche y me cubrí la cara con mis brazos

- salí... -dije para mi mismo- espera... debería llamar a Sugu -mire la hora en mi reloj, eran las 7:30 PM- voy a llamarla -tome mi teléfono y marque el numero

- ¿hola...? -sono su vos en la linea

- Sugu que bueno que saliste -le dije- ¿y tu hermano?

- también salio... ¿Kai puedes venir a mi casa?, Onii-chan quiere hablar contigo

- seguro, voy en camino -dije colgando el teléfono, mire un espejo y me di cuenta que aun tenia mi uniforme de la escuela puesto, me lo quite y me puse un pantalón negro, una playera gris y una sudadera azul con detalles plateados la cual arremangue hasta mis codos y mis botas de skate, ademas de mis audífonos que estaban en mi mesa junto con mi MP4, agarre mi skate que estaba detrás de mi puerta y mi celular y salí de la casa, cerré la puerta con llave- ¿que estará pasando...? -dije montando me en mi skate y comenzando a andar por las calles escuchando música con mis audífonos, pase por enfrente de un viejo árcade y lo mire de reojo

desde hace tiempo la mayoría de árcades comenzaron a cerrar, solo quedaban algunos en pie todavía con algunos juegos a monedas en ellos, la mayoría de esas consolas grandes y pesadas se vendieron a personas ricas o algunos institutos de investigacion o incluso museos, es por eso que ver uno con bastantes maquinas de juegos es raro, pero este me llamo la atención porque enfrente tenia una maquina que decía ''Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma'' pare bruscamnete y caí de mi skate radando unas cuatro veces haciendo que la gente en la calle me mirara al estar en el piso, en la portada tenia al tipo que había visto al salir de ALfheim Online, ademas de Rachel estaba detrás de el y otra chica con dos pistolas grandes y un traje que parecía de un uniforme colegial... gruñi y me levante sacudi un poco mis pantalones de la tierra y me acerque a el y vi los nombres

- Ragna The Bloodedge, Rachel Alucard -dije yo para mi mismo- Noel Vermillion...

- oh no es normal ver a un chico tan joven que conozca un juego así -sonó una vos de mujer, me voltee para ver que era una mujer joven de como 25 años, con el pelo marrón corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos ojos verdes brillantes, ademas de una cálida sonrisa- mucho gusto, soy Misaki, la encargada de este árcade

- Kaito Yatogami... -dije yo- pero me puede decir Kai...

- ¿que es lo que te trae por aquí Kai-san? -me dijo ella- normalmente solo veo a personas de como 20 o 30 años por aquí ya que solo tengo juegos viejos

- pues... es que me llamo la atención este de aquí

- oh el viejo Blazblue, fue uno de los que mas veía que usaban, normalmente vienen de a dos personas para jugarlo, porque tiene un sistema muy variado con un ''barrier'', y ademas los ataques ''drive'' -miro mi cara de confusión- oh lo siento veo que no me entiendes, pero es normal, aunque estos juegos de Blazblue también salieron para consolas como el Playstation 3 y el Xbox 360, como ya dije es un juego del 2013 y no quedan muchos de ellos hoy en el 2025

- bueno es que es la primera ves que veo uno -dije _''pero ya conozco a Ragna y Rachel''_ pensé para mi mismo

- ¿quieres que te enseñe a jugar? -me pregunto amablemente

- pues es que ahora voy a la casa de una amiga y ella me espera, pero puedo venir mañana junto con ella y otros amigos

- bueno entonces nos vemos después Kai-san

- adiós Misaki-san -le dije agarrando mi skate del piso y comenzando a andar otra ves hasta llegar a la casa de Sugu, me quite los audifonos y los puse alrededor de mi cuello, agarre mi skate en mis manos y toque el timbre a lo que Sugu abrió como siempre vestida con su short azul y su sudadera sin capucha roja

- te tardaste Kai -me dijo en la puerta un poco enojada

- lo siento es que me distraje con algo -le dije

- pasa pasa -me fijo y entre- ¿te caíste de tu skate?

- ¿eh?, ah si...

- deberías dejar de usarlo y comprar una bicicleta -me dijo- solo corres peligro con esa tabla con ruedas

- no es una tabla con ruedas -le dije- me la dio un amigo en América

- si si ya se, ese tal Max -dijo ella- siempre dices que vendrá a Japón y lo conoceré

- pero es verdad -dije yo- en fin me caí de mi skate porque vi algo que me llamo la atención

- ¿y eso fue?

- preferiría que tu hermano lo escuchara también

- ¿por que? -me dijo Sugu

- es importante... -dije- ademas de que el me llamo -ella mantuvo silencio y suspiro

- esta bien acompáñame, pero deja tus zapatos en la entrada

- claro... -dije quitándome los Zapatos- ¿donde esta Kirito?

- arriba junto con Asuna, vamos te llevo

subí las escaleras, ahora que lo pienso, desde hace tiempo no venia a la casa de Sugu, no desde que me fui a América, la ultima ves que vine fue por tarea y a despedirme una semana antes de irme, ella lloro ese día, aunque si se lo decía ahora ella me partiría la espalda a base de golpes y yo no soy un masoquista, me condujo al cuarto de su hermano y abrió la puerta, la escena que contemple no era nada buena... dirían algunos... Asuna estaba recostada en la cama con Kirito encima besándola con lo que definiría con ''pasión adolescente'', ambos con las caras sonrojadas. ninguno de los dos noto que Sugu y yo entramos y seguían con su acto de enamorados en el que solo se separaban por falta de aire

- Kazuto... -susurro Asuna

- Asuna... no lo aguanto mas... -dijo y ahí supe lo que el quería hacer con su ''espada sagrada'', gire para ver a Sugu y ella tenia la cara sonrojada y los ojos bien abierto, yo también estaba sonrojado

- Onii-chan... -susurro tratando de llamar su atención, repitió lo mismo pero ellos estaban tan sumergidos en su acción ''romántica''... yo suspire y decidí tener un poco de humor en esta escena, es lo mejor para romper esta escena melosa, lo menos que quería hacer ahora era ver al hermano de mi amiga y a su novia en su acto, así que pensé mis palabras y tome aire

- ¡SE LE AGRADECE AL ESPADACHÍN OSCURO GUARDAR SU ''ESPADA'' EN LA FUNDA A NO SER QUE QUIERA BUSCAR UN CUARTO DE HOTEL! -grite a todo pulmón ganándome la atención de todos, Kazuto (como me acababa de enterar que se llama) miro para atrás sorprendido y vio mi sonrisa burlona- gracias la gerencia -dije burlón

- ¡S-Sugu-chan Kai-kun! -dijo Asuna- ¡no! -grito al levantar su pierna y golpear ''esa'' parte de Kazuto y que el se retorciera de dolor y gritara- ¡lo siento Kazuto!

- demonios... ahora si que mi HP llegara a cero -dijo Kazuto

- no digas eso Onii-chan -dijo Sugu- pero yo dije que iba a esperar a Kai abajo y ustedes comenzaron a... a... -dijo completamente sonrojada a lo que yo termine su frase

- calentarse -dije si rodeos- y no me digan que no _my darling lovers_ -dije sarcásticamente

- moohh -dijo Asuna- es que Kazuto dijo que a lo mejor no venias y Sugu-chan iba a quedarse abajo dormida esperándote

- ¡pero no debían hacer ''eso'' mientras estaba abajo! -grito

- ¿puedo ir por unas palomitas? -dije- esto es mejor que una telenovela

- y que lo digas -dijo Kazuto al levantarse del suelo- ¿por que tardaste?

- me caí de mi skate al ver algo en el camino -respondi en frente de el

- ¿y eso fue? -dijo Sugu detrás de mi

- una maquina de Blazblue -dije- ¿saben que es?

- yo si -dijo Asuna- mi hermano me hablo un par de veces de el, me dijo que fue un juego de pelea, y que tuvo cinco lanzamientos continuos

- pues de camino me encontré con una de sus maquinas de árcade, según me contó la encargada del local, ese fue el ultimo que salio ''Chrono Phantasma''

- ¿a que vas con todo eso? -pregunto Kazuto

- al la razón por la que me llamaste -respondí yo- la razón por la que no morí en ALfheim... no se que paso pero me encontré con uno de los personajes de un juego al morir, una chica llamada Rachel Alucard y me dijo que me había entregado el ''Azur'' -sonó mi teléfono- perdón, tengo un mensaje -era un correo de alguien desconocido, decía ''por tu descubrimiento del Azur, ahora te envió este regalo'' y tenia un archivo adjunto y un programa de instalación- Kasuto...

- ¿si?

- necesito tu computadora -dije quitándome mi sudadera y amarrándola a mi cintura por las mangas

- puedes usarla -dijo, me senté en su escritorio, con sus tres pantallas entrelazadas utilice la del medio para acceder a mi correo electrónico y encontré el correo- por tu descubrimiento del Azur, te envió un regalo -dijo repitiendo las palabras- y un viene con un archivo, aunque ese otro programa ya lo tengo, es el mismo que utilizo con Yui-chan

- Yui... -dije- Kazuto, ¿puedes enlazar a Yui en tu otra pantalla?

- dame un segundo -accedió a su segunda pantalla y en unos segundos Yui apareció en la pantalla de la derecha- hola Yui-chan

- ¿Papa? -dijo la niña- ¿que pasa?, ¿quien es esa persona?

- el es un amigo y se llama Kai

- hola -dije yo

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yui

- Yui tengo un favor que pedirte

- ¿que pasa Papa?

- puedes analizar este buscar información de la persona que le envió este correo a Kai?

- dame un segundo -dijo y se retiro de la pantalla, pero al poco tiempo apareció otra ves- al parecer esta cuenta es anónima y esta en un código demasiado difícil de rastrear, lo siento Papa pero la dirección IP es imposible de rastrear

- quien le envió eso a Kai-kun no quiere que lo descubramos -dijo Asuna- así que por ahora deberíamos abrir el programa

- eso es verdad -dije yo- voy a abrirlo -dije al abrir el programa y descomprimir un archivo en el y usar el programa de Kazuto para poder instalar ese programa, tenia un nombre raro ''primera unidad Murakumo, Alpha-1'' -espera, Yui, ¿puedes buscar información de los personajes del juego Blazblue?

- dame un segundo -volvió a desaparecer- ya tengo la lista de personajes

- busca las ''unidades Murakumo'' por favor

- las unidades Murakumo en el universo de Blazblue son un grupo de maquinas creadas para la exploración de el mundo cuando los humanos en ese universo mudaron sus civilizaciones a lugares altos debido a que la superficie de la tierra ahora era toxica en ese mundo, pero debido a su falta de emociones en cierto sentido eran armas en potencia similares a los dioses, es por eso que la mayoría fueron cerradas y otras destruidas, las destruidas según la historia Ragna The Bloodedge fue el responsable de la destrucción de dos unidades identificadas como ''Iota-09'' y ''Kappa-10'' antes de los acontecimientos de los juegos y en los juegos acabo con ''Nu-13'', encerró a ''Mu-12'' en su forma débil de otro personaje llamada Noel Vermillion y Ragna también absorbió a ''Lambda-11'' en su lecho de muerte para poder controlar su ''motor Ideal'' y activar completamente el Azur, pero de las demás unidades no se sabe nada ya que no han aparecido en los juegos

- y aquí esta Alpha-1 -dije yo

- no entiendo mucho de lo que habla Yui -dijo Sugu

- yo tampoco -dije abriendo el archivo- pero quiero respuestas y esto parece darlas

espera a que abriera y en cuando apareció una ventana igual a la de Yui en la pantalla central y una silueta apareció, una chica de a lo mucho 15 años con el pelo castaño claro, un poco mas oscuro que el de Asuna, solo son una túnica blanca y sus ojos azules eléctrico demostraban un poco de timidez y confusión en su mirada la cual se cruzo con la mía, de no ser por su cuerpo que lo tenia desarrollado (me siento rearo hablando de esto ya que es una maquina o un programa) pero no tanto como el de Sugu, hubiera pasado por una niña pequeña

- ¿quienes son... ustedes? -dijo ella en el monitor

- mi nombre es Kai, ¿tu quien eres?

- me llamo Alpha... Alpha-1... donde estoy...?

- en mi computador -dijo Kazuto

- pero... yo solo recuerdo estar en un laboratorio, pero nada mas...

- le deben haber instalado recuerdos en su memoria artificial -dijo Kazuto- los recuerdos son solo información que puedes crear, junto con la inteligencia artificial se puede crear una mente casi humana...

- ¿de que habla esa persona...? -dijo ella abrazándose a si misma- tengo miedo...

- no debes tener miedo Alpha -dijo Yui- mi Papa es una buena persona y no te hará nada malo, ademas te enviaron a Kai, y el tampoco es malo

- pero... ¿que quiere decir que me enviaron...?

- creo que sera mejor que Sugu-chan y yo salgamos -dijo Asuna saliendo con Sugu de la habitación

- te llamo si algo pasa -dijo Kazuto

- escucha Alpha, necesito que me digas si recuerdas algo antes de despertar aquí

- solo algunas cosas... -dijo- pues... me dijeron que llegaría a un portador del Azur... no recuerdo nada mas...

- ese soy yo -dije- bueno no aqui tengo que entrar a ALfheim para activarlo

- ALfheim...

- si es un juego que... -comenzó a decir Kazuto

- ¡Onni-chan tienes que ver esto! -dijo Sugu

- ¿que pasa? -

- ¡KAZUTO VEN AQUI AHORA! -grito Asuna desde el piso de abajo, Kazuto salio del cuarto seguido de Sugu

- Alpha, ya regreso -le dije- Yui, procura que no pase nada

- entendido -dijo Yui, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras a toda velocidad para verlos a todos en la sala con la televisión, sus caras eran espectrales, como si hubieran visto un fantasma o un monstruo, vi las noticias y el corazón se me paralizo por un instante...

- estos son los resultados de lo que paso -dijo la locutora de las noticias- al parecer un hacker informático a asaltado el juego en linea ALfheim Online tomando como rehenes a cinco mil personas en el juego, aunque eso es solo en la zona regional de Japón ya que nos llegan informes de que también se reportan casos en todo el mundo, sobre todo en Japón y Estados Unidos, que son los mayores servidores del juego en cuestión, dicen ser una organización, pero no se tiene muchos detalles sobre ellos, solo que al parecer se han estado esparciendo rumores de que algunos jugadores pudieron salir en un plazo de diez minutos antes de que se diera el anuncio de que el juego fue tomado, al parecer aun se puede acceder a el juego pero no se puede salir, también hay rumores de jugadores que antes de salir experimentaron cambios en sus avatares, como por ejemplo, se mezclaron con personajes famosos de la cultura de los vídeo juegos, el primero en reportarse fue un chico que dijo haber visto a un grupo de personas antes de salir luchando contra el primer jefe que parecía haberse vuelto loco, pero uno de ellos cambio de forma repentina, en un avatar que el testigo llamo ''Ragna The Bloodedge'' del juego Blazbluefr, aquí la entrevista

- si si yo lo vi -dijo un hombre en la tele- tenia la misma técnica que Ragna The Bloodedge y hacia los mismos ataques, partio al jefe por la mitad y luego se fue junto con su grupo, entre los que pude ver a Kirito, el heroe de Sword Art Online

- eso confirma que el responsable de acabar en primer juego ''SAO'', Kirito salio junto con este misterioso joven -dijo la locutora- esperemos que las autoridades aclaren que el lo que pasara con esto por ahora, asi que buenas noche y nos vemos mañana -dijo y la televisión la apago Kazuto de golpe

- esto no puede ser verdad... -dijo Asuna- esta pasando otra ves...

- pero esta ves es un ataque terrorista -dijo Kazuto- esta ves es mas peligroso... deberíamos...

- ¡PAPA, MAMA! -grito Yui- ¡ENCONTRE ALGO! corrimos todos y entramos en la habitacion

- ¡¿que paso Yui?! -dije

- esta chica Alpha... -dijo señalando el monitor donde estaba Alpha- existe de verdad, y es la hija de alguien muy especial

- ¿quien? -pregunto Kazuto

- Kayaba Akihiko... -dijo Yui- Alpha esta basada en la hija de su viejo matrimonio, Naomi Kayaba, pero según la información, debido a que la esposa de Kayaba lo dejo y se quedo con su apellido de soltera, la niña también tiene ese apellido, Naomi Nakamura... ahora tiene a de tener 15 años

- o sea que Kayaba creo una copia digital de su hija en una version que nunca se vio del juego Blazblue

- no solo eso Papa -dijo Yui- Kayaba Akihiko trabajo en ''Arc System Works'' la compañía que creo Blazblue antes de trabajar en ''Argus'', según la información que saque el quería introducir a la unidad Alpha en el juego Chrono Phantasma del 2013. pero a idea fue rechazada y en su lugar llego otra unidad conocida como ''Izayoi'', esto marco su renuncia y luego comenzó a trabajar en su propia compañía y su primer juego fue Sword Art Online en la fase Beta, pero con su fracaso con Alpha lo iso que el la guardara y al parecer que Kai aya despertado ese Azur que era el poder principal de Ragna The Bloodedge el protagonista de Blazblue no tiene otra explicación que Kayaba introdujo un código para que un jugador cualquiera pudiera despertar el Azur y liberar a Alpha -dijo Yui _''¿quien diría que nuestros mundos se cruzarían?''_ resonaron esas palabras de Rachel en mi cabeza

- Rachel... -susurre- cuando morí en ALfheim apareció esa opción de activar el Azur y yo le di que si -comencé a decir- ahí es cuando vi a Rachel y ella me dijo que nuestros mundos se habían cruzado y que tenia que controlar bien el Azur, ademas cuando estábamos saliendo... creo que vi al verdadero Ragna The Bloodedge en la puerta de la sala del jefe... significa que si el apareció y yo me encontré con Rachel entonces los Hackers que invadieron ALfheim liberaron el código que desplegó los personajes de Blazblue en el juego...

- ¿y eso de que nos sirve? -pregunto Sugu

- pues creo que no te gustara escucharlo... -dije yo y mire a Kazuto serio- las personas que están ahí adentro del juego son de todo el mundo, ellos quieren salir y no deben saber nada de lo que esta pasando debido a que Blazblue es un juego viejo... necesitan ayuda para salir, y si todavía se puede entrar... seguro se puede salir... así que yo quiero entrar con mi nuevo Azur -dije sin rodeos

- ¡¿QUE?! -grito Sugu- ¡no puedes hacer eso no hay probabilidades de que salgas vivo solo por tener el Azur!

- no me gusta la idea de dejar a varias personas dentro del juego a su suerte si puedo ayudar -dijo Kazuto- estoy con Kai, debemos entrar

- ¡pero...! -comenzó a decir Sugu

- tranquila Sugu-chan -dijo Asuna- estoy segura que sabemos lo que hacemos... yo también voy a entrar y no me puedes decir que no Kazuto

- eso ya lo se -dijo Kazuto y le dio un abrazo a Asuna

- moohh... -dijo Sugu- pues entonces yo también entrare... -dijo mirándome- no los dejare solos y no me quedare afuera otra ves

- supongo que no hay nada que te pueda decir para que te retractes ¿verdad? -dije

- no -dijo ella- nada de nada

- esta bien -dije

- pero no entraremos hoy -dijo Kazuto- tendremos mucho tiempo para entrar y si nos apuramos no estaremos preparados, necesitamos alistar los hospitales para que nuestro cuerpos reales se mantengan bien, entrenar nuestros cuerpos bien para poder estar en buena forma al entrar, y debemos averiguar si se puede contra-hackear los Athmusphere para tener una vía de escape de emergencia -a eso me vino un nombre a la cabeza

- yo se quien nos puede ayudar aquí -dije y todos me miraron, incluso Alpha (la cual nos estaba viendo a todos con cierto interés sin decir nada desde hace rato)

- ¿quien? -dijo Sugu

- Max... un amigo que tengo que vive en Estados Unidos -dije- el es un genio en la computación haya en América, tanto que tiene una beca ya lista para la universidad para cuando se gradue de la preparatoria, me contó que hackeo la red de su escuela dos veces en un mes cuando tenia 13 por solamente ''estar aburrido'', ademas de que conoce todo de procesadores y cualquier truco para cualquier aparato, la misma policía una ves lo utilizo en un caso de su ciudad para poder sellar un banco por dentro y atrapar a unos ladrones y el lo logro muy rápido, si queremos contra-hackear los Athmusphere, es nuestra única opción

- ¿y tu amigo puede venir a Japón? -pregunto Asuna

- solo déjenme utilizar una computadora y podre hablarle para que venga, ademas ya casi van a ser vacaciones de verano así que tenemos tiempo

- seguramente hay personas que estuvieron es SAO en el juego -dijo Kazuto- ellos podrían manejar la situación... y necesitamos ver si se pueden contra-hackear los Athmusphere... ¿que hora es?

- 9:00 PM -respondió Asuna- creo que ya es hora de dormir, Kai-kun quieres quedarte a dormir

- ¿eh?

- es que como Sugu-chan me dijo que tus padres están de viaje tu deberías quedarte es casa de Kazuto ya que su madre tambien esta de viaje de negocios y a mi no me pusieron problemas de que me quedara

- bueno es que yo...

- me seria de utilidad que te quedaras para que así poder desde mañana ponernos a entrenar y trabajar un poco en los preparativos -dijo Kazuto- ademas tenemos que contactar a nuestros amigos

- ah si Rika y Keiko -dijo Asuna- ellas son Lisbeth y Silica-chan

- ok ok -dije yo- solo una pregunta, ¿donde duermo?

- puedes dormir en la sala -dijo Asuna- hay su sofá-cama aya abajo

- o puedes quedarte con Sugu -dijo Kazuto burlón a lo que los dos nos sonrojamos

- ¡no se va a quedar conmigo! -dijo ella

- ¡no somos tan cercanos! -dije yo

- solo bromeo -dijo Kazuto- pero yo ya se donde se quedara Asuna -dijo rodeándola con el brazo al lo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado cuando el le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta su cuello

- oh Kazuto... no en frente de Yui-chan

- ¿y que hay de nosotros? -dijo Sugu

- ustedes ya saben de nuestra relación -dijo Kazuto- y según tu no pude usar mi ''espada'' -dijo al señalarme con una sonrisa

Sugu suspiro y yo me reí y luego salimos del cuarto, no sin antes desconectar a Alpha de la computadora de Kazuto, baje las escaleras y comencé a arreglar el sofá-cama y luego vi a Sugu y suspire

- no creas que no me di cuenta -le dije yo

- ¿de que?

- te ''gustaba'' tu hermano

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ¿me crees tonto? -le dije acercándome- se nota muy bien en como lo miras y en como miras a Asuna con un poco de celos, en la pelea contra el jefe solo te comenzaste a preocupar por mi cuando le jefe me mato, de resto no dejaste de ver a Kirito... se puede notar que sientes o sentías algo por tu hermano

- yo...

- no se lo que busques pero tu veras -le dije- pero tu hermano ya tiene a Asuna y no creo que se puedan separar

- se quieren mucho ¿verdad? -dijo en un tono triste y bajando la cabeza

- en verdad eres una tonta... -dije yo

- ¡OYE! -grito molesta

- ¡no óyeme tu! -le grite yo- ¡no se porque y tampoco me quiero enterar pero siempre me tratas indiferente en comparación con tu hermano!, ¡¿como crees que me siento con eso?!, ¡casi muero al protegerte a ti y a tu hermano en ALfheim, en serio me lo creí que iba a morir y tu solo miraste!

- Kai yo...

- ¡Sugu...! -dije- olvídalo es el estrés y mi mente que me están jugando bromas con mis nervios que de paso no son muy fuertes...

- eso ya lo se -dije ella al sonreír- soy tu amiga, perdón si no te preste atención pero es que mi mente esta confundida y mis sentimientos también...

- supongo que no hay nada que hacer entonces -dije- ya me voy a dormir, espera... no tengo nada para de ropa para dormir

- pídele un poco a mi hermano

- no gracias seguramente ya estará haciendo ''esto'' y ''aquello'' con Asuna mientras hablamos, prefiero ir a mi casa y buscar un poco de ropa para quedarme por el fin de semana aquí ademas de que creo que también la semana ya que mis estarán fuera todo el mes

- entonces yo te espero aquí abajo, deberías tomar mejor la bicicleta de Onii-chan

- me gusta mas mi Skate -dije al desanudar mi sudadera de mi cintura y ponérmela- ya regreso

- ok

salí a toda velocidad de la casa y comencé a andar en mi skate por la ciudad, llegue a mi casa y llene un morral con ropa para pasar un tiempo, ademas de mi laptop para conectar ahí a Alpha y regrese con mi morral, ademas de mi uniforme de la escuela a la casa de Kazuto y Sugu

llegue y Sugu me recibió con el sofá-cama ya abierto y Asuna y Kazuto en la sala con la cena en la mesa

- eso fue rápido -dije Sugu- pero ven que ya vamos a comer

- voy voy -dije yo- pero ustedes también fueron rápidos en preparar la cena

al comer vimos un poco la televisión y las noticias, solo han habido 2 muertes de jugadores de ALO, a comparación de los 2000 del primer día de SAO, bueno eso me tranquiliza pero también me deja intranquilo al saber que hay mas de 5000 vidas en juego

- escuchen -dije- mañana necesito que me acompañen a un sitio

- ¿a cual? -dijo Kazuto

- a un árcade -dije- necesito aprender de Blazblue

* * *

**Nota del autor: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

me esforcé al escribir este capitulo para introducir a Blazblue con SAO

aquí todo lo canónico de SAO es lo que paso en el anime, no seguiré la historia actual de las novelas porque 1) no las he podido leer aun ya que no las encuentro ni en español y a falta de recursos en ingles y 2)si la siguiera no podría meter a Blazblue

y lo canónico de Blazblue es solo lo acontecido en Calamity Trigger y Continnum Shift, así que mi historia se cruza en medio de las dos

no tengo mucho que decir hoy excepto que esperen el siguiente capitulo

¡deja un review que es gratis!

y nos vemos luego

¡YO ME LARGO!


	4. Chapter 4

**_disclamer: sword art online, blazblue y todo lo relacionado no me pertenece, la historia que se contara a continuación si_**

**ATENCIÓN: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UNA TEMÁTICA FUERTE EN UN PUNTO DETERMINADO DE EL, COSAS QUE LES PUEDEN DAR PESADILLAS, PORQUE YO POR AHORA SIGO TRAUMADO DE CONMIGO MISMO POR LO QUE ESCRIBÍ... DIGAMOS QUE NO DEJARE QUE MIS AMIGOS ME CUENTEN OTRA HISTORIA ''ECHHI'' QUE RESULTE SER HENTAI... YO LOS ESCUCHE Y SE ME VINO LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA ALGO QUE VERÁN QUE PUEDE RESULTAR UN POCO FUERTE PARA ALGUNOS... PERO EN FIN ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: la raza especial Parte 3**

**Kazuto POV **

desperté y vi que Asuna no estaba conmigo, así que supuse que había bajado a hacer el desayuno con Sugu, me quite el pijama y me puse un pantalón y una playera manga larga negra y baje al comedor para encontrarme con Asuna mirando para la cocina de manera dulce, me acerque y la tome por la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella se sonrojo con una sonrisa

- buenos días -le dije- ¿a que viene esa bella sonrisa hoy?

- mira la cocina -dijo Asuna apuntando a la cocina donde estaban Sugu y Kai cocinando juntos el desayuno, por lo que vi era pan tostado con huevos y pedazos de jamón- fue idea de Kai cocinar junto con ella, parece que es el típico desayuno americano, ¿no se ven lindos los dos?

- así es -dije mirándolos a los dos, se veían bien los dos juntos

''traicione los sentimientos que tenia hacia ti Onii-chan y pensé que estaba enamorada de Kirito... pero eras también tu'' esas palabras de hace mucho tiempo atrás resonaron en mi mente... cuando Sugu descubrió que yo era Kirito y buscaba a Asuna en ALO... y confeso que estaba enamorada de mi... eso nos alejo cuando Asuna volvió y nos hablamos muy poco... pero desde que Kai volvió a aparecer en su vida ella a vuelto a sonreír y la puedo ver mas feliz que antes cuando solo estaba yo...

- te dije que cuando cocinas el desayuno americano solo es pan, mantequilla, huevos y tocino

- esta bien Kai, pero el tocino lo haces tu que yo no me quiero quemar -dijo Sugu cruzándose de brazos

- claro, por cierto, ¿hay jamón?

- creo que esta en la nevera

- voy por un poco para los huevos

- carnívoro...

- Sugu, sabes que me gusta la carne... por dios viví en américa por unos meses joder, eso incentivo mas mis instintos carnívoros

- se nota...

- bueno, Hey ustedes dos Kazuto y Asuna -dijo Kai y nos apunto con su dedo y una sonrisa burlona- se que se divirtieron mucho anoche mientras Sugu y yo estábamos abajo, pero eso no significa que no van a ayudar

Asuna y yo nos sonrojamos mucho ante su comentario y la deje de abrazar inmediatamente

- ¡créeme no paso nada! -exclame

- ¡si es verdad! -dijo Asuna

- no les creo a ninguno de los dos... pero por ahora solo vengan y ayúdenme con el desayuno que quiero que vayamos al arcade

asentimos y fuimos a la cocina y terminamos el desayuno los cuatro, luego cominos, Asuna hizo unas llamadas con Rika y Keiko (Lizbeth y Silica) para vernos en el arcade, salimos de la casa y seguimos a Kai por las calles hasta llegar al gran arcade del que nos hablo en el cual en frente estaba esa maquina que decía ''Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma'' justo en la entrada donde dijo Kai que estaba, pero en frente de el estaba una chica de como la edad de Sugu y Kai con el pelo marrón como el de Asuna y ojos azul eléctrico, vestida con una falda negra, una blusa azul y una chaqueta celeste, contemplaba la maquina de Blazblue con una mirada de interés... pero yo la reconocí, era Naomi Nakamura, la hija de Kayaba Akihiko y en la que esta basada Alpha, pero no fui el único, Kai la miro y se le acerco por detrás

- ¿mirando el juego? -pregunto y la chica volteo para encontrarse con su sonrisa- yo también lo estaba viendo ayer

- tu eres el chico de las noticias de ayer -dijo la chica sorprendiendo a Kai- eres al que confundieron con Ragna

- el mismo, Kaito Yatogami, pero me puedes decir Kai -le guiño el ojo y extendió la mano a lo que la chica rió

- Naomi Nakamura -se la estrecho- un gusto, entonces, ¿viste el juego ayer?

- justo después de que me caí de mi skate y haber salido de ALO

- ya veo, así que ese de ahí debe ser Kirito, ella Asuna y la de la chaqueta roja y los shorts es Leafa ¿no? -dijo y nos apunto a nosotros tres que solo observábamos desde atrás

- un gusto, soy Kazuto Kirigaya -me cerque seguido de Asuna

- Asuna Yuuki

- Suguha Kirigaya

- es un placer, pero, ¿por que se interesan en mi?

- pues... -comencé a decir pero

- ¿por mi padre? -pregunto y nos sorprendimos los cuatro- créanme, se lo que hizo con SAO, pero no tengo nada que ver con eso

- eso ya lo sabemos -dijo Asuna- no estamos aquí por eso

- que bien, porque ya tengo mucha gente odiándome por el simple hecho de ser hija de mi padre -su tono reflejaba molestia al hablar

- ¿las personas te molestan? -pergunto Sugu

- he logrado alejarme de la gente que me odia por solo ser la hija de Kayaba Akihiko, ademas de que mi apellido es Nakamura, por lo que no me vinculan mucho con el

- es bueno escuchar eso -dijo Kai- pero es por otra razón que me acerque a ti, veo que conoces Blazblue y la situación de tu padre ¿no?

- si

- bueno... ¿me creerías si te digo que anoche me llego un correo en donde me mandaban una forma de vida artificial que tenia tu forma idéntica y que ademas es una unidad Murakumo?

me di un golpe con la palma de mi mano en mi frente... ella pensara que estamos locos ahora

- no, no lo creería del todo, pero considerando quien fue mi padre... es posible, pero ¿tienes pruebas de que lo hizo?

- pues la tengo durmiendo ahora en mi laptop, si quieres podemos ir a la casa de Sugu donde me estoy quedando mas tarde

- ¿mas tarde?

- si, venia a probar un poco el juego de Blazblue, pero al parecer es de a dos personas, tal ves Misaki-san me pueda ayudar en eso

- ¿oh conoces a Misaki-san?

- la conocí anoche cuando me caí de mi skate

- entonces vamos -dijo Naomi agarrando la mano de Kai- yo si se jugar, vengo una vez a la semana y juego Blazblue siempre que vengo para acá -Naomi condujo a Kai adentro del arcade, ella no se dio cuenta pero Kai se sonrojo cuando ella le agarro la mano y Sugu gruño un poco al verlos entrar juntos

- tranquila Sugu-chan, ella debió agarrarle la mano para que fueran mas rápido

- Claro Asuna-san, vamos

entramos y nos maravillamos con la cantidad de maquinas que habían a nuestro alrededor, el cuarto estaba lleno de luces y sonidos variados provenientes de las maquinas

los seguimos hasta el mostrador donde estaba una mujer joven que les sonrió a los dos

**Suguha POV**

¿que les pasa a esos dos?

¿por que esa chica Naomi no suelta de la mano a Kai?

¿por que Kai no se seuelta el solo?

¡¿y por que yo me estoy sintiendo así al verlos tomados de la mano?!

¡¿QUE ME PASA?!

- hola Misaki-san -saludo Naomi a la chica que estaba del otro lado del mostrador

- hola Naomi-chan, oh eres tu Kai-san veo que volviste y conociste a Naomi-chan, ¿o sera que ya se conocían y son novios?

- ¡¿QUE, NOVIOS?! -exclamo Kai sonrojado y luego me miro a mi como diciéndome con la mirada ''sálvame'' y yo le respondí ''¿como?'' y le pude leer los labios diciendo ''no se, solo has algo''

me arme de valor y me acerque a el con las mejillas sonrojadas y tome a Kai del del Brazo, tanto Naomi como Asuna, Oniichan y en especial Kai me miraron extrañados y yo solo dije

- K-Kai no es el n-novio de Naomi... e-el es... ¡mi novio! -grite sonrojada a todo pulmón pero de alguna forma me hizo un poco feliz decirlo

- ¡¿EH?! -exclamaron Asuna y Onii-chan y luego Naomi

- ¡¿que soy que?! -pregunto Kai aun mas sonrojado que antes y luego la mirada se le nublo y sus ojos se le obscurecieron, me di cuenta que se iba a desmayar, por lo cual lo jale aun abrazándolo del brazo y haciendo que Naomi lo soltara, para que el por fin perdiera extrañamente perder la conciencia y yo lo atrape antes de que se cayera al piso

- ¡¿que le pasa a Kai-kun?! -pregunto Asuna

- el suele tener decaídas por lo menos una ves cada dos semanas desde que murió su hermano, según lo que me contaron sus padres la perdida de su hermano tal ves sea la causa de que cuando Kai se exalta mucho pierda la conciencia

- pero Sugu ¿por que tenias que decir eso?

- el me dijo con los labios que los sacara del agarre de Naomi, tal ves se puso nervioso y eso es algo que influye en sus desmayos y el no sabe controlar bien sus nervios según lo que me dijeron sus padres cuando volvió

- ¿pero no hay cura para eso?

- Kai dijo que se abstiene de tomar antibióticos, solo va a terapias a veces, y ademas antes sus desmayos eran una ves a la semana y a veces dos, cada ves disminuyendo mas y mas, tal ves los pueda superar

- lo conoces mucho Sugu

- ¿quien mas se podria ocupar de este vago descuidado Onii-chan?

el me sonrió y yo voltee a ver a Kai con una sonrisa, luego lo recosté en el suelo y puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas como lo suelo hacer cuando el se desmaya y vi su cara cuando esta dormido, era un poco lindo...

¡¿pero en que pienso?! no no y mas no, ahora debo estarme tranquila para que el pueda descansar mas tranquilo

- Sugu, ¿por que le haces eso?

- cada ves que el se desmaya pongo su cabeza en mis piernas y el de levanta mas rápido del sueño, no se por que pero me he acostumbrado después de casi un año junto a el de nuevo... ademas hay algo mas que lo hace despertarse

- ¿y eso es?

- muy fácil Onii-chan - tome un poco de aire - voy a cantarle una canción, siempre lo hago

**(1)** Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei o ageteru tashikana chikai o te ni

Kiseki dake o motome kienai yami o samayou  
Koko ni ireba nidoto mirai miru koto dekinai

Koyoi mo tsuki ga sasotte mada kotoba dasenai kedo  
Kokoro no naka sakebi tsuzuketai

Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei o ageteru tashikana chikai o te ni  
Ato honno sukoshidake tsuyoku naretanara  
Me no mae ni aru kono sora koete yuku kara  
Kono saki ni aru mirai ni

- te o nobasu kara - termino la frase Kai abriendo sus ojos café y centrándolos en mi- me volví a desmayar ¿verdad?

- ¿como adivinaste?

- dejando de lado el sarcasmo Sugu, gracias por cuidarme otra ves, ya se hizo rutina ¿no?

- en parte, no hay nadie que te cante esa canción y te deje reposar en sus piernas aparte de mi

- bueno gracias por eso -se levanto y miro avergonzado a los demás- lamento que vieran eso, no controlo no el estrés ni mis nervios y eso ya me paso la factura -se comenzó a rascar la cabeza nerviosamente- pero lo bueno es que mis desmayos son una ves cada dos semanas

- ¿Kai estas seguro que no puedes hacer otra cosa para superarlos?

- tranquilo Kazuto, pronto los podre aislar yo mismo, ademas nunca me ha dado en la escuela... y estoy seguro que con el full drive no me dará ningún ataque de desmayos por estar técnicamente dormido por el Atmusphere

- en parte, pero si hubieras estado en SAO con el Nervegear y te hubiera dado un desmayo... habría sido el fin del juego

- Kazuto tiene razon -Asuna se puso en frente de Onii-chan- si te da un ataque en ALO no sabemos lo que podría pasarte, creo que deberías someterte a un mejor tratamiento...

- esta bien Asuna, aun no los controlo como cuando específicamente sucederán, pero si no me pongo nervioso en un periodo de dos semanas no me pasara nada

- ese no es el punto Kai, tanto Asuna como Sugu y yo nos preocupamos por ti, no queremos perder a alguien... -Onii-chan le toco el hombro- y en especial a una persona como tu que se ha vuelto nuestro amigo

- bueno yo...

- Kai... -le toque el hombro- lo que dijo Onii-chan es verdad, no nos podemos arriesgar a perderte en ALO, si queremos entrar, tendrás que apegarte a un mejor tratamiento para tus nervios y los desmayos... podrías morir a causa de ellos... y yo no me perdonaría eso...

- Sugu... esta bien, lo haré, comenzare el otro tratamiento con pastillas y calmantes, pero eso me pondrá muy diferente a como me ven, una ves me las tome mi cuerpo no va a reaccionar tan ágilmente y voy a estar mucho mas calmado que lo que estoy ahora

- pero eso no te afectara en ALO por el full drive

- Kazuto tiene razón, y Sugu-chan te podrá ayudar a entrenar, ¿oh no Sugu-chan? -Asuna-san me miro al igual que Kai

- s-si si, claro -dije un poco sonrojada

- etto, se olvidaron de algo -escuche la vos de Naomi- según lo que tenia entendido Kai me había invitado a su casa a ver lo que era mi ''otro yo digital''

- eso es verdad -dijo Kai- pero primero quería jugar un poco de Blazblue para familiarizarme con el juego

- oh vaya era eso -Mizaki-san se acerco a nosotros con su sonrisa amable- entonces ustedes están planeando entrar otra ves en ALO

- si, ¿podría por favor no decirle a nadie? -dijo Onii-chan

- tranquilo Kazuto-san, no le diré a nadie

- muchas gracias bien ahora Naomi-chan, le puedes ayudar a Kai a entender Blazblue

- seguro Asuna-san -nos acercamos a la maquina- a ver Kai, ponte en el control uno y yo seré el dos -Kai asintió y agarro los controles de la maquina- bien -aparecio la vos que decia ''please select your caracter''- yo seré Noel, ya me acostumbre a ella

- yo seré Ragna, tengo que aprender de el bastante para regresar a ALO

- si tu quieres -seleccionaron y entraron- ok para que aprendas bien yo no atacare por ahora

- ok

- mira -comenzó a explicarle- en blazblue existen tres tipos de ataques, normales, fuertes, especiales y ataques ''drive'' los cuales son únicos en cada personaje, cada ataque es con su determinado botón, el A es para el normal, B es para el fuerte, C es para el especial y D es para el Drive, ademas que también puedes usar el ''Barrier'' para protegerse aunque es limitado pero se puede regenerar con el tiempo... ¿vas entendiendo?

- si, mas o menos -dijo Kai y yo suspire y luego me acerque a el

- vamos Kai concéntrate

- esta bien Sugu

después de como dos horas Kai ya estaba jugando mejor, podía hacer algunos combos y movimientos especiales con el Drive de Ragna, aunque aun no lograba vencer a Naomi después de como 10 partidas seguidas, hasta que

- vamos vamos vamos ¡vamos! -grito Kai y Ragna hizo su Astral Finish para atrapar a Naomi

- ¡Black Onslaugth, Black Zagan, Nightmere Edge... Destruction! -lo ejecuto y Kai gano la pelea

- YAHOOO ¡lo hice!

- hasta que pudiste hacerlo -bromeo Naomi- pero estuvo bien

- jeje gracias

- pero aun te hace falta practicar mas, pero en fin, ahora ¿que era lo que me tenias que mostrar en la casa de Sugu-san? -pregunto Naomi

- eso sera en su casa como ya dije, ahí tengo mi computadora, así que mejor vamos -me miro a mi- ¿oh no Sugu?

- claro, vamos -dije y después de despedirnos de Mizaki-san salimos del arcade y caminamos hasta mi casa

pero cuando estábamos llegando escuchamos las ruedas de un skate, volteamos para ver a un chico rubio de como 15 o 16 años vestido con unos pantalones y botas estilo militar ademas de un chaleco rojo y una playera negra, vio a Kai y sonrió, luego se acerco velozmente a el y salto de su skate y lo trato de patear a Kai por lo alto, pero Kai de manera casi acrobática hizo una finta hacia la derecha y lo miro para luego sonreirle de vuelta

- si que sabes como desaparecer -dijo el chico rubio y Kai rió

- bueno tu no sabes hacer fiestas, sin comidas, bebidas, y todas las chicas se van volando

- mis disculpas ''compañero'', pero es que mis recursos nunca han sido de los buenos

- eso ya lo creo

- vamos, ¿por que no un beso de bienvenida? -dijo el chico rubio burlon

- claro, ¡besa esta! -Kai se abalanzo sobre el tratando de golpearlo pero el rubio lo esquivo haciendo una finta a la izquierda, Kai trato de darle un puñetazo pero el lo paro con su antebrazo y luego se lo devolvió- muy bien, pongámonos serios -se arremango las mangas de su sudadera azul y la abrio dejando ver su playera negra, ademas agarro sus audífonos que los tenia en su cuello- necesito unos nuevos sin cables -saco el cable que estaba en su playera y me lanzo sus audífonos- Sugu cuídalos -me miro y me guiño el ojo viendo que los tenia en mis manos y me sonroje ante eso

- oh buena chica la que te conseguiste -el rubio me miro y me sonrió divertido

- nunca... -dijo Kai de manera seca y corrió hacia el y comenzaron a darse golpes ambos tanto en la cara, pecho y torso, ademas de patadas sin intenciones de ceder ninguno de los dos, pero parecía que Kai iba a perder debido a que el rubio estaba comenzando a ganar terreno con unos golpes de boxeo, pero Kai estaba guardando su defensa esperando el momento para atacar, pero yo sabia que si seguía así no duraría mucho, para el poder seguir necesitaba una espada

- ya se -corri a la casa que estábamos ya a una cuadra de llegar seguida de Onii-chan

- ¿¡Sugu a donde vas!?

- tranquilo Onii-chan, no se por que están peleando, pero se como Kai no perderá

- ¿como?

- Kai es un experto con la espada igual que tu, para que no pierda le daré una

- ¿cual?, no tenemos espadas en casa

- yo si, las espadas de kendo

- buena idea Sugu -ya habíamos llegado a mi cuarto y yo agarre una espada y la saque de su funda y corrí con ella saliendo de la casa y dejando que Onii-chan cerrara, corrí con la espada en mis manos y cuando llegue Asuna y Naomi veían como a Kai lo acorralaba el chico rubio, ahora ambos tenían moretones y algunos rasguños

- ¡Kai! -le grite y el me miro- ¡toma! -le lance la espada, el la agarro en sus manos, la giro en sus manos y la blandió contra el chico rubio, el cual la esquivo por poco, Kai sonrió y me miro feliz, le pude oír susurrar un ''gracias'' y yo le susurre un ''de nada''

- no me esperaba eso Kai, mejoraste con la espada de lo poco que sabias la primera ves que nos vimos -paso su mirada por todo el piso hasta ver una escoba, la agarro rápidamente y la dejo con solamente el bastón, lo giro en sus manos y se puso en posición de combate- veras que yo también mejore con la lanza

- eso lo veremos... Maxwell, o mejor dicho... Max -me sorprendi cuando dijo Max y mire incrédula al chico, el me miro un momento y luego miro a Kai

- vamos compañero... terminemos lo que empezamos en Estados Unidos ahora

- lo mismo digo... ¡AAHHH! -los dos gritaron y se atacaron con fuerza confiando en sus habilidades, blandían sus armas al mismo tiempo rápidamente, de arriba a abajo con fuerza y de derecha a izquierda, Kai dio un giro y golpeo transversalmente y Max retrocedió, luego Kai hizo algo que nunca vi antes, salto y se apoyo en una pared para saltar mas alto, giro en el aire y luego bajo dando un golpe con su espada y partió el bastón de max en dos, luego cambio a empuñar su espada hacia atrás y le dio un golpe a Max en el pecho con la parte de atrás del mango, dejando a Max de rodillas- es el final... compañero

- mierda, me venciste, has mejorado

- ya lo se -Kai le dio giros a su espada y la paso por su cinturón como si fuera una katana al guardarla- he tenido una buena compañera para entrenar -me miro y sonrió

- ya veo, bueno sin mas preámbulos...

- solo preséntate

- ok ok no es necesario ser así compañero, soy Max Lawton, amigo de Kai y compañero mientras el estuvo viviendo en América

se presento y estuvimos hablando por un rato hasta que decidimos entrarnos a la casa para estar mejor, nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos a hablar

- bueno Max, ¿por que no me avisaste que venias a Japón?

- para darte la sorpresa viejo, aunque me sorprendió el mensaje que me mandaste anoche con que te había pasado algo increíble, así que dime, ¿te llego la pubertad y la desfloraste? -Max sonrió burlón y Kai se sonrojo y corrió la mirada

- s-s-silencio rubio oxigenado

- claro como no compañero -se acerco y le susurro algo a lo que Kai me miro y sonrió

- ¡por supuesto que si carajo! -grito un poco sonrojado

- esa es la actitud amigo -chocaron las manos

- pero no vuelvas a decir lo de las ''boobs''

¿que sera lo que se traen entre manos eso dos?

**Kai POV**

Max se me acerco y me susurro al oído- solo quiero ver como al final te quedas con tu amiga, ya sabes la tetona de pelo negro corto

- ¡por supuesto que si carajo! -fue lo que grite

- esa es la actitud -Max y yo chocamos las manos

- pero no vuelvas a decir eso de las ''boobs'' -dije sonriendo ya que yo supiera nadie en la sala aparte de Max y yo no hablaba ingles

- sure dude -Max comenzó a hablar en ingles- only if you say yes and make a promise -(traducción: claro amigo, solo si tu dices que si y haces una promesa)

- all rigth, yes ma'am i promise -(traducción: muy bien, si señora lo prometo)

- ¡don't call me ma'am god damm!, call me partner -(¡no me llames señora maldición!, llámame compañero)

- esta bien, PARTNER -dije en tono sarcastico

- ya ya, no mas dime para que era que me necesitabas que en tu correo parecías un poco desesperado

- bueno... ¿sabes del nuevo incidente de ALO?

- si -Max asintió- lo vi desde mi hotel con mi padre, ya que mi madre se quedo en América, es un caso grave ¿no? también los vi a ustedes, es por eso que al verlos en la calle solamente no reconocí a Kirito y a Leafa -miro a Kazuto y a Sugu- wazap

- hola, Kazuto Kirigaya -dijo Kazuto- pero me debes conocer como Kirito

- es un placer amigo, hasta que por fin conozco al chico que termino SAO, debes ser uno de los mejores gamers del mundo

- ni tanto así -Kazuto se rasco la cabeza nervioso

- vamos Kazuto, no seas así contigo, salvaste a muchas personas incluyéndome -Asuna le agarro la mano a Kazuto y el se sonrojo

- gracias Asuna -le dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí como alguien me jalaba de la manga y vi a Naomi con las mejillas infladas como una niña, me jalo de mi sudadera

- oye, ¿me vas a decir para que vine o que?, me estoy impacientando -oímos a alguien tocar la puerta

- oh deben ser Rika y Keiko -Asuna se paro y fue a recibirlas, abrió la puerta y entraron las mismas Lizbeth y Silica, pero aqui eran Rika y Keiko, Rika iba vestida con unas botas marrones, short corto azul y un top rosado, ademas de una blusa morada, y Keiko con unos zapatos blancos, una falda azul cielo y una blusa amarilla, ambas entraron y saludaron, vieron a Max y a Naomi extrañadas, Max se paro de su sitio un poco nervioso al ver a Rika y se acerco un poco a ella _''ok, esto es raro, el no suele estar tan nervioso al acercarse a una chica''_ pensé mirando a mi amigo

- m-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Maxwell -le extendió la mano un poco sonrojado y sonriendo nerviosamente- pero me puedes decir Max

- mi nombre es Rika, un gusto -le estrecho la mano a Max y este se sonrojo y sonrió nervioso al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca

- yo soy Keiko, un placer Max-san -Keiko le estrecho la mano al mismo tiempo que Rika y yo pude ver como a Max casi le daba un paro cardíaco y fácilmente podía competir con un tomate

- u-u-un gusto Keiko-san -dijo haciendo notar su nerviosismo

- ¿por que estas tan nervioso?

- P-por nada Rika-san, es solo el viaje desde estados unidos, jajaja -agarre a Max del hombro cuando comenzó a reír raro

- deja de actuar de esa manera o pensaran que eres raro -le dije al oído y el trago saliva y luego suspiro

- ok ok,

- bien, ya vamos a ir diciéndoles lo que pasa -Kazuto se paro de su asiento y puso una mirada seria- vamos a entrar de nuevo en ALO -Rika, Keiko y Max se sorprendieron ante eso- así es, Sugu, Asuna, Kai y yo vamos a volver a ALO, las llamamos a ustedes dos para ver si nos podían ayudar -miro a Rika y Keiko- entenderé si es que no quieren entrar otra ves, pero ustedes dos nos serian de ayuda

- Kazuto-san...

- no hables Keiko -Rika se acerco a Kazuto y lo agarro de la camisa- ¡¿como se te ocurre decirnos eso?! ¡recién regresamos hace una año y ya quieres que arriesguemos nuestras vidas!

- Rika esto es necesario... -Kazuto trato de hablar

- ¡cállate!... por que pensaste en algo así...?

- de hecho fue idea mía -me pare de mi lugar- tengo el poder para enfrentar ese mundo, en ALO me han dado el Azur... puedo usarlo para salvar a esas personas, Kazuto también tiene el poder y el conocimiento -Rika soltó a Kazuto de su camisa

- de ti era de quien menos lo esperaba -dijo- en especial por lo de tu hermano

- por mi hermano es que hago esto, si muero significa que no fui fuerte, pero en su honor, yo voy a vencer este juego y voy a destruir a quienes han hecho este nuevo Death Game

- y para eso me necesitas -Max se recostó en su silla y miro al techo- debe ser para algo técnico y ademas pedirme ayuda con los preparativos... considerando lo que me has contado... te ayudo -sonrió aun mirando al techo

- ¡¿de que hablas, le ayudaras a tu amigo a suicidarse?! -grito Rika y Max cerro sus ojos

- en este mundo no hay diversión, vi las noticias... no me gusta que personas como esas se salgan con la suya si es que yo puedo hacer algo para impedirlo... es por eso que ayudo Rika-san

- no lo entiendo

- Rika por favor, te lo pido como amiga

- Asuna... dios... todos saben que no habrá vuelta atrás ¿no? -todos asentimos- ¿tu que piensas Keiko?

- p-p-pues yo... etto -pareció dudarlo y luego puso una cara decidida- voy a entra

Rika suspiro

- ¿y tu Sugu?

- yo también voy a entrar, no me quedare afuera a esperar como en SAO

Rika volvio a suspirar

- ¿que puedo hacer?, esta bien, voy a entrar con ustedes... solo digan el dia

- dentro de una semana... debemos hacer arreglos antes de eso ya que no sabemos por cuanto vamos a estar adentro de ALO

- asi que arreglos de hospitales... -Max susurro- creo que en eso puedo ayudar, pero no podrá ser aquí en Japón

- ¿a que te refieres?

- es facil Kai, mi padre al ser teniente coronel de la Fuerza Armada de Estado Unidos puede conseguirnos protección y buenos hospitales para el tiempo que estemos adentro

- ¿y para que necesitamos protección?

- muy sencillo Rika-san, durante los dos años que SAO estuvo activo pasaron cosas en el mundo real, debido a que las personas que estaban en SAO estaban dormidas no sabían que estaba pasando afuera con sus cuerpos, yo por mi interés pude investigar en los archivos de un amigo de mi padre, el cual que es detective Japones, lo que encontré no fue nada bonito...

todos guardaron silencio al respecto... nadie se atrevió a preguntar, hasta que Kazuto dijo

- ¿que fue lo que encontraste?

- pues -Max suspiro y dejo que su pelo le tapara los ojos- hubo reportes de por lo menos 527 casos de violaciones en menores de edad... 324 en mujeres y 203 en hombres -todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral ante lo que dijo- pero eso no fue lo mas escalofriante, familias que pasaban por malas situaciones económicas y no podían pagar los hospitales para sus hijos o hijas... los vendían a personas con dinero para que los usaron como quisieran siempre y cuando los mantuvieran con vida... eso les permitió a depravados sexuales con dinero apoderarse de los cuerpos de chicas o chicos jóvenes que literalmente no podían hacer nada... pero, la mayoría de los casos se reportaron después de que SAO terminara por las propias victimas de las violaciones, incluso alcance a ver reportes de personas que fueron violadas por sus familiares, como chicos por sus madres o hermanas y viceversa... una mierda total... pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención, un chico de 17 años en Japón reporto que la familia de una amiga de el que estaba en el juego, había sido vendida a un hombre que se ofreció a cubrir sus gastos médicos, pero cuando siguió al hombre para ver como estaba su amiga... lo encontró a el teniendo relaciones sexuales con su amiga mientras ella estaba conectada al juego todavía... el chico llamo a la policía y a la familia de su amiga y el hombre fue arrestado, junto con sus socios de negocios que también estaban implicados en la violación de la chica... pero el daño había sido hecho, la chica quedo embarazada de ese hombre... fue unos meses antes de que el juego terminara, no puedo recordar el nombre de la chica, pero se que el incidente casi la llevo al suicidio de no ser por su amigo que estuvo con ella... se que ahora ellos viven en Estados Unidos y están casados, los vi una ves porque en el archivo estaban sus fotos y los reconocí, pero en los archivos también se encontraba el hecho que ellos decidieron abortar el bebe antes de que naciera... y el chico actualmente enfrenta cargos por agresión al hombre que violo a su amiga y actualmente prometida, pero claro, son cargos menores... tal ves este caso haya resultado bien, pero... no quita el hecho de lo asquerosas que pueden ser algunas personas... padres que tuvieron sexo con sus hijas o hijos... repugnante

- es suficiente -dijo Keiko casi llorando- no quiero escuchar mas... ¡no quiero!

- si no quieres no oigas, no te voy a obligar -Max le sonrió tristemente a Keiko- pero es necesario que todos sepan que les pudo haber pasado y ver a la realidad a los ojos... ¿quien quiere seguir escuchando?... so todos dicen que no, entonces no diré nada... respondan -se paro de su asiento- ¿quienes van a escuchar lo mas oscuro de estos casos?

- yo no -Keiko se paro y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación- pero... estén seguros que voy a entrar de nuevo...

- yo voy con ella -Naomi se paro y fue tras ella- después de todo yo vine por que Kai me iba a mostrar algo de mi padre, no para traumatizare

- entonces vallan -Max se sentó y dejo que ellas se fueran- bien, significa que ustedes si lo escucharan... bueno, aquí viene... cuando indague mas en los archivos, me lleve mas sustos, porque el caso que les acabo de contar, es uno de muchos y mas bien este termino bien... pero hubo uno que me dieron ganas de vomitar... el nombre de ese caso fue; Lolita Esclava de juguete virtual... fue dado a conocer un mes después del fin de SAO... pero este es uno de los mas espeluznantes... como ustedes sabrán en SAO habían muchos chicos y chicas de entre los 14 y 15 años... bueno, igual que antes un extraño se ofrecía a cuidar de ella, pero este hombre se guardo un oscuro destino para la chica de la cual se encargo... este hombre era un cirujano, uno muy bueno debo admitir, porque lo que hizo con esta niña, fue literalmente convertirla en una muñeca sexual, amputo sus extremidades y las reemplazo con prótesis, le hizo una cirugía plástica extrema y la dejo igual que un juguete... ¿para que?, para poder revenderla y que tuviera utilidad aun muerta... y fue así, la chica murió, pero porque fue desconectada desde afuera... pero eso no significo que no seguirían usando su cuerpo para los fines lujuriosos de ese hombre asqueroso...

- y todo esto es verdad

- así es Kazuto, todo esto es verdad, y ahora que lo mencionas... encontré otro caso de una chica de 17 años que casi fue desposada por un hombre mientras ella ahora estaba presa en ALO y su novio el ''espadachín oscuro'' la salvaba de el... ¿el nombre de esta chica?, Asuna Yuuki -Max los miro a los dos serio- cosas como la que le pasaron a Asuna-san pueden ocurrir otra ves...

- así que tu padre nos puede dar la protección para eso y que no nos pase nada -Rika lo miro a los ojos- ¿como podemos confiar en ti?

- porque yo no solo los ayudare con lo técnico, también voy a entrar a ALO, ya tengo cuenta, lo que pasa es que no he entrado en el ultimo mes, soy un Sylph

- yo también soy una Sylph, y Kai es un Undine

- de hecho ya no Sugu, técnicamente ya no soy Undine, soy una raza nueva, debería llamarla la raza Blazblue

- ¿de que hablan? -preguntaron Rika y Max al mismo tiempo

- pues...

después de que Keiko y Naomi regresaran estuvimos como media hora explicándoles como había recibido el Azur y los universos de Blazblue y ALO se habían cruzado, ademas de explicarles lo de Alpha y mostrarla ante todos desde mi laptop

- ¡increíble! -exclamo Rika- en serio se parece a Naomi

- y-yo no se como estar ante tanta gente -Alpha se abrazo a si misma con una expresión de timidez- y hay alguien que se parece a mi... ¿que pasa?, Kai-san que pasa aquí...?

- tranquila Alpha, son mis amigos, no tienes por que preocuparte, y digamos que ella, Naomi, es de quien tu debes tu apariencia

- esta bien, si Kai-san lo dice... entonces esta bien

- es asombroso, mi padre diseño eso

- así es Naomi, igual que Yui tiene la inteligencia artificial de una niña y ademas recuerdos relacionados con Blazblue, por lo que básicamente es humana ahí adentro

- lo que dice Kazuto es verdad, ella nos puede ayudar cuando entremos al ser una unidad Murakumo, bueno creo que eso es todo

cuando termine de hablar todos quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Sugu se paro de su asiento

- Kai, debemos comenzar a entrenar ahora mismo -me miro con expresión seria- vamos al dojo de kendo, Onii-chan, Asuna-san, todos debemos entrenar... solo tenemos una semana para prepararnos... ademas Max, habla con tu padre para el viaje a Estados Unidos

- todos debemos hablar con nuestros padres... -también me pare de mi asiento- porque no creo que nuestros padres nos dejen arriesgar nuestras vidas así nada mas, en especial a Keiko, Sugu o yo

- pero si les explicamos la situación ellos podrían aceptar... -Keiko trato de decir pero Kazuto la interrumpió

- ellos aceptaran, estoy seguro de eso... si no peleamos... podríamos perder a las miles de vidas que están en ALO... debemos pelear

- ya lo dijiste Kazuto... o mejor dicho Kirito, vamos a entrenar, Sugu, vamos

así empezó el entrenamiento y los preparativos, una semana al salir de clases iba de una ves a la casa de Sugu y ahí entrenábamos toda la tarde, Max llegaba en la noche, después de haber entrenado con Kazuto y Asuna, en las noches nos quedábamos despiertos hasta tarde para trabajar en los Athmusphere, todos los días... hasta que mis padres llegaron de su viaje y yo les conté lo que íbamos a hacer, Max y Kazuto me acompañaron, como supuse al principio se negaron... pero después de mostrarles a Alpha y las foto capturas de mi avatar... bueno digamos que aceptaron, ademas de que Max les dijo la ligera modificación de Athmusphere, cuando todos nos reunimos en la casa de Kazuto y Sugu, nos lo explico

- esto es lo que le hice -agarro el Athmusphere en sus manos- las ondas cerebrales que utiliza el Athmusphere son muy diferentes a la del Nervegear que me mostró Kazuto, estas no te pueden matar a menos que hayas forzado tu salida, en caso de que alguien te lo quite desde afuera los Athmusphere al estar hackeados tienen dos opciones, o te van matar friendote el cerebro como el Nervegear, o te van a dejar en coma, pero descubrí esto, el hackeo que les dieron a los Athmusphere solo aplica para matarte si te lo quitan desde afuera y tengo una teoría, ya que no se ha reportado ninguna muerte desde que inicio el Death Game, es posible que no puedas morir desde adentro de ALO, lo que hicieron las personas que asaltaron ALO fue esto, Hackear los Atmusphere para que no fuera seguro quitarlos desde afuera, pero desde adentro si mueres tu alma o conciencia quedara atrapada en el juego, es similar a estar muerto o en coma, como lo que le paso a Asuna-san en el principio de ALO, la única forma de quitar es Hackeo es desde adentro, pero para garantizar nuestra seguridad y nuestras vidas he hecho algo con lo que las personas responsables del Death Game no se esperaban, si morimos en ALO no nos pasara lo que les acabo de decir, no moriremos o quedaremos en coma, los cascos de nosotros nos mandaran automáticamente afuera del Full Drive si morimos, no puedo explicar detalladamente como, pero es verdad, pero no es tan bueno, al haberle puesto esta salida el limitador de dolor lo he tenido que quitar, es decir, si por ejemplo yo muero porque me apuñalan voy a sentir el dolor como si fuera real, así como si me cortaran las piernas o el brazo, el dolor va a ser real, pero yo podría vivir después de eso debido a la salida que les puse a los Athmusphere, pero una ves salgamos, el Hackeo se desactivara y por consiguiente, si entramos otra ves, no habrá salida mas aya de vencer el Death Game y matar al nuevo Game Master del juego, es así de simple

- me duele la cabeza -dije- no ya en serio, es una buena idea Max, ¿cuando salimos para América?

- mañana a mas tardar, ya mi papa compro los pasajes, aya nos reuniremos con un amigo mio que también va a entrar

- ¿y ese amigo tuyo es...?

- se llama Edward Rika-san, nos conocemos de la escuela, el también jugaba ALO en el servidos de Estados Unidos, me contó que cuando dieron los últimos minutos para escapar de ALO el también experimento cambios en su apariencia así como Kai, pero seria mejor que el se los dijera personalmente

- bueno entonces sera mejor que nos vallamos todos a nuestras casas -se dirigieron a la puerta hasta que todos me miraron y yo solo ladee la cabeza en señal de confusión- eh Kai...?

- ¿si?, ¿que pasa Keiko?

- pues... ¿no te vas a tu casa?

- voy a dormir aquí -dije como si nada

- ¡¿EEEEHHHH?!

- ¿por que me gritan todos? -me rasque la nuca- hasta Kazuto y Sugu, si salimos mañana es obvio que me quedo aquí, ademas si me quedara en mi casa es seguro que me quedaría dormido y perdería el vuelo

- p-pero Kai, ¿no te quedas en tu casa?, ¿y tu padres?

- mira Sugu, ya me despedí de ellos, mi mama lloro, yo estuve a punto de hacerlo también, etc etc, no quiero pasar por eso otra ves, asi que me quedo a dormir aquí y listo

- Kai-kun se quedara en la casa con Sugu-chan -Asuna y todos los demás estaban bastante sonrojados y parecía que les iba a salir humo de sus oidos del color rojo que habían adquirido, incluso Kazuto y Max me miraban sorprendidos- s-si ellos dos se quedan solo... ¿que podría pasa?, tal vez... lo mismo que paso con Kazuto y yo en Aincrad...

- ¡Asuna no lo digas! -Kazuto la paro antes de que dijera algo que creo que no nos hubiese gustado oír **(2) **

- ¿de que hablas Asuna-san?, Kazuto también va a estar aqui

- no Kai, yo voy a ir a acompañar a Asuna a su casa para que no este sola, te quedaras solo con Sugu... toda la noche...

- ¿eh?... -me sonroje tanto como pudo ser posible y mire apenado a Sugu (la cual también estaba sonrojada)- n-no lo sabia, p-pero ya no hay vuelta atras debido a que mis padres ya me botaron de mi casa, ¡me quedo aquí!

- esta bien -Sugu suspiro- ¿Onii-chan se puede quedar en tu habitación?

- claro, no hay problema después de todo no voy a regresar y pasare la noche en la casa de Asuna, solo asegúrense de llegar temprano al aeropuerto

- así es, el vuelo es a las 1:00 PM, lleguen tres horas antes mínimo

- esta bien Max-kun, yo me ocupo de Kai para que no se quede dormido

- entonces nos vamos, nos vemos mañana compañero

- claro

nos despedimos y todos se fueron caminando por la calle dejándonos a Sugu y a mi solos... ¡SOLOS!

ok Kai tranquilízate, esto no es algo tan grande como ''eso''... así como dijo mi tío una ves que estaba borracho ''no muestres el hambre... porque el que muestra el hambre, no _come_'' y yo si quiero _comer_... pero no aun voy a _comer, _es muy pronto para eso

espera... ¡¿en que coño pienso?!, Sugu es solo mi amiga... ¡si, solo mi amiga nada mas!

- ''K-Kai no es el n-novio de Naomi... e-el es... ¡mi novio!'' -fue lo que dijo Sugu cuando Naomi me tenia agarrado del brazo... ¿que habrá significado...?

en cierto modo me gusto que lo dijera... me hizo feliz... en cierto modo

- ¿Kai?

- ah...?, que pasa Sugu?

- no nada, te veo distraído

- tranquila, es solo que estoy emocionado porque mañana nos vamos a Estados Unidos

- yo también, to ya estuviste ahí, ¿como es?

- no sabría como describirlo, solo que conducen por la derecha jaja

- jaja valla, no sabia eso, cuéntame mas

hablar con eso de Sugu fue bueno mientras comíamos, nos olvidamos que mañana nos íbamos para Estado Unidos... y no sabíamos si volveríamos bien de esto

después de comer me dirigí a la habitación de Kazuto para descansar, me cambie por la pijama que traje de casa en mi maleta (que también traje) y me recosté en la cama para poder dormir en paz...

hasta que...

- tengo miedo... -fue lo único que dijo Sugu desde la puerta

- ¿te digo algo?, yo también... bastante de hecho

- ¿en serio?, no pareces estarlo

- se disimular bien, creo que las pastillas para los desmayos me han ayudado en eso ya van mas de dos semanas y no he decaído hasta ahora, solo me dan mas sueño de lo común

- pues entonces deberías dormir

- ¿y tu?

- yo estoy bien

- pero y si no duermes por el miedo...?

- estaré bien...

suspire resignado

- Sugu se que no soy tu hermano, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, sabes que te protegeré si lo necesitas

- gracias Kai -me dio un abrazo- por ser mi amigo

- es un placer... ¿vas a dormir bien?

- no se... cuando tenia miedo de niña me metía en la cama con Onii-chan... pero creo que no se podrá esta ves

- hmmm... veamos... -mire para todos los lados- ... ¡ya se!

- ¿que? -pregunto Sugu cuando me vio agarrar unas sabanas del armario de Kazuto- ¿oye que haces?

- vamos a dormir abajo en el sofá cama

- ¡¿e-eh?!

- tu dices que no puedes dormir, el sofá cama es grande, por lo que no sera un problema, es mas si quieres yo puedo dormir hasta en el piso

- p-pero...

- sin peros, mañana sera un día largo, la inmigración en Estados Unidos en un martirio, sin mencionar el vuelo de mañana y que tenemos que estar tres horas antes, tienes que descansar y yo tambien

- dormir los dos... ¡¿juntos?! -se sonrojo como un tomate

- dije que puedo dormir en el piso, ¡no hay problema! -le sonreí confiado y le guiñe el ojo

- n-no, esta bien, el sofá cama es bastante grande... c-creo que cabremos los dos... juntos...

- ¡así se habla, vamos!

- s-si

baje a toda prisa y arme el sofá cama, si era lo suficiente mente grande como para tres personas, así que cabríamos bien ahí, puse las sabanas y mi almohada y me acosté, al momento llego Sugu con varias almohadas y las puso al lado mio, se acostó y las acomodo entre los dos formando una barrera, sonreí nervioso con una gota de sudor en mi nuca, ¿me da indirectas?... seguro que si...

- eh.. Sugu, em, ¿para que es esto?

- para que no se te ocurra hacer nada mientras duermo -dijo sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido

- ¿tan poco confías en mi?

- si -dijo volteándose y quedando de espaldas a mi... volví a suspirar

- ¿como le parece? -pregunte sarcásticamente y ella me ignoro- buenas noches

- buenas noches

después de eso no paso mucho para que el sueño me venciera...

_**''en sueños''**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_- Kai..._

_- amigo, hay miradas que matan, esas son para los enemigos_

_- ahora soy un hada completa... soy un ALF, ¡UN ÁNGEL!_

_- no eres mas que un estúpido..._

___- ¿por que hiciste eso?_

_- no lo mates... por mi..._

_- es el momento... hermano..._

_- y bueno amigos... ¿deberíamos comenzar?_

_- Ragna cuidado..._

_- ¡Noel no lo hagas!_

_- ¡Kirito!_

_- ¿bailamos?_

_- creo que jugare a tu manera por un tiempo_

_- ¡no te ayude a destruirlo para ser igual a lo que fue el!_

_- quédate... ¡atrás!_

_- no hagas esto_

_- yo te quería... hermano_

_- ¡no dejare que la toques!_

_- ¡Kai ayúdame!_

_- ¡Leafa!_

_- somos gemelos... _

_- ¡Suguha es mía, no dejare que te la lleves!_

_- Kai espera..._

_- eres un demonio... los dos lo somos_

___- ¡Max no!_

_- las unidades Murakumo no sirven para nada..._

_- Kai-san..._

_- Alpha lo siento... no pude..._

_- Terumi... ¡Terumi!_

_- ¿oh que pasa Ragna?... ¡solo muere!  
_

_- ¡¿Saya por que?!_

_- luchen... ¡luchen!_

_- mi nombre es Hakumen... ¡el fin llego!_

_- yo soy Kirito... ¡el espadachín oscuro!_

_- Asuna no llores, Yuuki no lo hubiese querido_

_- Pero... ella... Kirito..._

_- ¡Mother's Rosario!_

_- ¡Blue Onslaugth!_

_- ¿recuerdas lo que se dice en estos casos Edward?_

_- ¡Jackpot!_

_- ¡Sinon dame la mano!_

_- Edward déjala ella estará bien_

_- ¡no quiero estar solo!_

_- soy como una bala o una flecha... fría y sin sentimientos_

_- esta muerto... su error fue volver del mundo real..._

_- ¡eso es incesto!_

_- como sus hijos no deberíamos dudar en estas cosas_

_- no es tan clásico para ser las ultimas palabras de alguien __así_

_- si me ganas te daré mi habilidad del Mother's Rosario_

_- debemos fundir los Nox Nyctores_

_- eres un traidor_

_- esa vos me susurraba ''quiero mas poder''_

_- ¿la quieres?, ven por ella_

_- debiste morir __ahí_

_- Asuna, Kai, gracias...__ desde un principio sabia que iba a morir, solo quería que alguien me lograra vencer antes de morir... tener un verdadero rival..._

_- Yuuki... no te quiero perder..._

_- adiós Ragna... seremos uno solo_

_- perra... ¡Nu-13!_

_- amo a Lisbeth_

_- ¡no me iré sin ti!_

_- es el final... ¡DESCONECTAR!_

**_''fin del sueño''_**

- Kai, ¡Kai despierta! -me gritaron moviendo mi cuerpo

- eh...?

- llevo 5 minutos tratando de levantarte, son las 3 de la mañana

- ¿que paso...?

- me desperté porque te oí hablar dormido

- ¿en serio?, ¿que decía?

- no te entendía nada, pero creo que era un muy mal sueño

- mas bien una pesadilla...

- ya lo creo, jeje incluso parecía que fueras a llorar en algún momento... hasta perecía que decías mi nombre

- ya quisieras... -dije medio sonrojado

- claro, como digas

- solo fue un sueño, en fin, me vuelvo a dormir -me recosté de lado mirándola- buenas noches

- buenas noches por segunda ves -se recostó igual que yo y cerro los ojos con una sonrisa

otra ves el sueño me venció... solo espere no tener otro sueño así... se veía tan real

* * *

**Nota del Autor: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

¡hola hola ya llegue, traje pollito!

ah no espera, esa era otra parodia (?)

bueno ya que

al fin después de tanto pensarme este capitulo y reconciliarme con ''Inspiración-chan'' y que gozáramos de una buena ''charla'' pude terminar el capitulo que desde hace un mes lo tenia apenas como con 1215 palabras y no pudiera avanzar aquí esta

ya lo se he estado desaparecido, pero es que estaba en Gringo Landia (U.S.A) y no llegue hasta la semana pasada que me puse a trabajar en este capitulo, ya pronto actualizare los otros fics de HOTD Y SE

ahora... ¡Referencias!:

(1): es el segundo opening de SAO, ''Innocence''

(2): ¿referencias al 16.5?, referencias al 16.5 everywere

ya en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán los personajes de Blazblue

como notaron el loco sueño que tuvo Kai son varias partes de la historia a futuro, hay varios personajes que van a aparecer aun, sino mas adelante, todo a su tiempo Jack

Darkmetaldragon95: si llegas a leer esto, en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá Edward (aunque ya fue mencionado y hablo en el sueño de Kai) y como ya viste también aparecerá Sinon, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado para como se desarrollara su historia así que tu tranquilo yo nervioso

como verán a partir de aquí nada es Canon con las novelas de SAO y BB:Chrono Phantasma, solo lo que he visto del anime de SAO y los juegos de BB Calamity Trigger y Continnum Shift (el cual ya tengo pero apenas lo estoy iniciando *3*), y voy a tener que cambiar algunas cosas que dije en capítulos anteriores... bueno sobre todo la vestimenta de Kai es lo único que voy a cambiar, ¿por que?, porque no me gusto como quedo al principio, así que en el siguiente la voy a detallar bien

también vieron que aparecerá Yuuki Konno, pero de una manera muy diferente a las novelas, luego verán

bueno sin mas que decir solo me queda decir una cosa

dejen su review si les gusto, y si no entonces ya mejorare

nos vemos depues

¡YO ME LARGO! *se lanza por una ventana y abre un paracaídas al estilo Dante*


	5. Chapter 5

_disclamer: ya saben, nada me pertenece, ni SAO ni BB (triste ¿verdad?)... solo la historia que escribí _

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Volver a entrar... el reencuentro **

**General POV**

- a ver, Kai despierta -Suguha lo movió en la cama para que se levantara

- no mami... hoy no quiero ir a la escuela...

- mama claro... ¡despierta en este instante flojo!

- ¡quien esta...! oh eres tu, ¿ya nos vamos?

- primero te bañas por que yo ya lo hice, te vistes y desayunamos, luego nos vamos, son las 9:00 AM

- cinco minutos mas... -se volvió a recostar- ¡auch! -Kai grito ya que Suguha le había dado un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano- ¡esta bien ya voy!

- así me gusta -Suguha sonrió

después de que Kai se bañara, y desayunaran ya estaban saliendo de la casa, donde los esperaban Kazuto y Asuna al lado de un auto en el que estaban todos esperando, el cual iba conduciendo Egil

sonrieron y se metieron al auto para ir al aeropuerto, ya estaban todos, Kazuto, Asuna, Kai, Suguha, Max, Rika y Keiko

- ¿espera, y Klein-san? -pregunto Suguha

- el tiene que trabajar igual que yo -les dijo Egil- solo los llevo como un favor de amigo, pero no puedo viajar a Estados Unidos hora, tal ves nos podamos unir a la misión después de un tiempo

- gracias por esto, Egil

- no importa Kirito, somos amigos ¿no?

- claro

- mi papa ya nos debe estar esperando en el aeropuerto

- eso es bueno Max, ya quiero volver a Estados Unidos -Kai se recostó en su asiento

* * *

- aahh que viaje tan largo -dijo Rika estirándose- aunque esos aviones son muy cómodos

- ya lo creo Rika, fue bueno el viaje

las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar caminando, mientras detrás de ellas venían los demás

- en verdad gracias Lawton-san -dijo Kazuto con una reverencia

- no es nada, todo sea por los amigos de mi hijo, en verdad al principio no quise creer que mi hijo iba a ir al campo de batalla, en cierto modo me recordó a mi, así que es por eso que los ayudo a todos ustedes, ya que por ahora son los únicos que pueden ayudar a las personas que están adentro del juego, me siento orgulloso, Max

- gracias papa

- por cierto hijo, ¿donde esta Edward?

- pues el dijo que estaría en la salida del aeropuerto

- entonces vallamos por las maletas y luego lo buscamos

**Kai POV**

- a ver... -agarre mi maleta de la correa que las traía y la puse en el piso- esta era la ultima vamos

caminamos hasta la salida del aeropuerto donde habia mucha gente

- oh ahí esta, ¡Edward por aquí! -grito Max y de entre bastante gente volteo y un chico de nuestra edad un poco mas alto que yo, de ojos café y pelo marrón oscuro saludo a Max se nos acerco, vestía con un pantalón oscuro, una playera blanca y una chaqueta negra

- Max hasta que llegaste, he estado esperando un buen rato aquí

- perdón perdón Edward, es que las maletas se retrasaron

- si eso suele pasar, bueno -el chico que se llamaba Edward nos miro a todos y sonrió- supongo que ustedes deben ser las personas que trajo Max, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward -se presento- aunque en la red me conocen como Darkmetaldragon, o DMD para abreviar

- Kai, un gusto Edward, parece que no nos pudimos conocer la ultima ves que vine para Estados Unidos

- tu no, pero Max me contó cosas de ti, como que eras un buen espadachín y que te gustan los vídeo juegos -Edward me extendio la mano en señal de saludo

- en efecto -dije al estrechar su mano

- Darkmetaldragon... DMD... -Kazuto repitió ese nombre varias veces como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo- ¡ah ya se!, tu eres uno de los jugadores Americanos que está en la punta de las listas mundiales de ALO

- si ese soy yo -todos miramos incrédulos y sorprendidos a Edward- tu eres Kirito ¿no?, nos es un mal nombre

- y el tuyo tampoco -Kazuto se rió- bueno al grano, necesitamos hablar contigo sobre lo que le paso a tu avatar antes de salir de ALO

- claro, podemos hablar en mi casa, me trajo mi hermana, o también podemos hablar en el hotel donde se van a quedar ustedes

- ¿por que no?, vamos -Kazuto agarro sus maletas y comenzó a caminar mientras lo seguíamos con Asuna a su lado

después del viaje en auto llegamos al hotel, nos registramos y fuimos a una de las habitaciones, nos las dividimos en Keiko y Rika, Asuna y Sugu, por ultimo Kazuto y yo íbamos a compartir la ultima habitación de las tres, decidimos reunirnos en esa

- bien, hagan sus preguntas -dijo Edward sentándose en una de las sillas del escritorio que tenia la habitación- una cosa antes, ya se que ALO se fundió con Blazblue, pero les explicare lo que le paso a mi avatar después

- eso es bueno, ya estarás informado de algunas cosas -dije- bueno, entonces te diré algo, mi avatar también cambio de forma antes de salir de ALO

- ¿en serio?

- así es Edward, pude obtener el grimorio Azur antes de salir de ALO y mi avatar obtuvo características de Ragna The Bloodedge

- ¿así que Ragna eh? -Edward se puso pensativo- bueno, les diré, mi avatar también obtuvo características nuevas y el Azur, pero de manera diferente a la de Kai

- ¿a que te refieres?

- pues, tu obtuviste características de Ragna, pues yo de Hazama, uno de los antagonistas del juego...

- ¡¿EH?! -gritamos todos

- así es, no se porque pero de repente mi ropa cambio al igual que mi pelo y ojos, mi pelo se puso verde y mis ojos amarillos, no pude probar nada de sus poderes, ya que tuve que salir o hubiera quedado atrapado dentro de ALO

- ¿y también recibiste el correo con la unidad Murakumo?

- ¿Murakumo? -pregunto Edward confundido- ah como Nu-13, Lambda-11 y Mu-12, ¿a que te refieres con que si recibí un correo con una?

- pues... -agarre mi laptop y la prendí, busque el archivo donde estaba Alpha y lo abrí- saluda Alpha

- ¿Kai-san? -ella abrió los ojos confundida desde la laptop, y luego se tapo la cara tímidamente al ver a todas las personas

- vamos, no seas penosa, son mis amigos

- h-hola...

- ¡vaya, no lo puedo creer! -exclamo Edward- ¡es una IA de verdad, ademas de una unidad Murakumo!

- no estoy muy seguro de sus poderes como unidad Murakumo, ¿pero de que lo es?, ¡lo es!

- vaya por dios

- cambiando de tema -Kazuto comenzó a hablar- ya estamos aquí, necesitamos conectarnos a ALO, ¿Max para cuando hiciste lo de los hospitales?

- mañana debemos presentarnos, un amigo de mi papa estará esperándonos para montar guardia, se van a intercambiar los guardias cada día para que nadie pueda entrar al lugar donde estaremos conectados

- ya no hay vuelta atras -dijo Kazuto- ¿¡están listos!?

- ¡si! -gritamos todos

- bien

* * *

- eso es todo... -fue lo que dije antes de acostarme en la cama del hospital, agarre el Athmusphere y me lo puse, todos estábamos en fila acostados en las camas

- ¡LINK START! -gritamos todos

los colores iluminaron mis ojos y sentí el aire en mi, estaba cayendo otra ves a ALO, como cuando entre por primera ves, pero todos estaban al lado mio cayendo al mismo tiempo con sus avatares de ALO, me cruce de brazos y me deje caer hasta que fui perdiendo velocidad y aterrice suavemente en el suelo del piso uno de SAO... aunque se veía muy diferente al de antes, con edificios mas modernos y diferentes al estilo medieval, ademas habían unas cuantas banderas que decían N.O.L... mire una vidriera para ver a mi avatar, unas botas y pantalones negros, una camisa gris y una chaqueta roja _''no recuerdo esta vestimenta...''_ ademas de que mi pelo seguía de color blanco y mis ojos eran azul marino

- oigan ustedes -dijo un hombre que nos vio- no deberían estar volando por ahí, el N.O.L no nos deja volar

- ¿N.O.L? -pregunte

- Novus Orbis Librarium -dijo una vos femenina la cual reconocí, me voltee y vi a Rachel con su sombrilla negra- oh vaya, no esperaba que llegaran a estas alturas -dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡Rachel!

- no grites mucho ''Kai The Bloodedge'', la sorpresa me la lleve yo al verte a ti y a tus amigos cayendo de los cielos

- si, perdón por eso

- ¿Kai la conoces? -pregunto Leafa

- si, ella fue la que me dijo lo del azur

- así que fue ella -dijo Edward

- así es, tu debes ser el otro chico al cual se le dio el azur -Rachel lo miro- pero tu azur es el de Terumi, a diferencia que el de Kai es el de Ragna, ¿o dios mio a quien se le ocurren estas cosas?

- ni nosotros lo sabemos

- bueno, para hablar de eso deberíamos transportarnos a otro lugar las agradable, Valkenhayn

- si mi señora -apareció un hombre de aspecto viejo con el pelo blanco y un traje negro- transportarte masivo activado

una luz nos envolvió a todos y de repente aparecimos en un castillo negro con un piso de rosas y una mesa en el centro, en la cual estaba sentada Rachel

- ¿como esta el te mi señora?

- exquisito Valkenhayn

- muchas gracias, entonces me retiro mi señora, si me disculpa -abrió un portal y se fue por el

- bien, ahora -Rachel se paro de su asiento- hay algunas personas que quiero presentares, por favor pasen -llamo a las personas de las que hablaba

por la puerta entraron seis personas, un hombre alto y pálido con el pelo blanco como el mio y una chaqueta roja... lo reconocí, ¡era Ragna The Bloodedge!

a su lado venían otro personajes, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion (pero con su traje de Chrono Phantasma), Iron tager, Makoto Nanaya y Hakumen

- ¡WOW están aquí son como en los juegos!

- preferiría que no dijeras lo de los juegos Kai The Bloodedge

- solo dime Kai, Rachel... pero es que, es como encontrarte con una celebridad... espera, si Jin esta aquí y Ragna también... no deberían estar peleando mientras Jin grita ''¡NII-SAN NII-SAN!

- eso me molesta -dijo Jin cruzándose de brazos- pero es que el único que tiene el derecho de matar a Nii-san soy yo!

- cállate Jin -Ragna le dio un zape en la frente a Jin- así que, tu debes ser el nuevo chico del azur

- así es, mi nombre es Kai

- ¿tu eres el chico con el Ouroboros? -le pregunto Noel a Edward y este asintió

- si, pero no me odien por eso

- no, yo odio a Terumi, no puedo odiar a un chico que se parezca a el... aunque tu ropa es bastante parecida

- ya decía yo... -dijo Edward con un tono resignado- estas ropas yo no las equipe en mi avatar, tenia otras -dijo mirando el traje gris y blanco que traía- ademas de mi armas -saco dos cuchillos amarrados por una cadena y los miro con enojo- yo tenia dos espadas, no estos pequeños cuchillos

- debe ser por el cambio continuo de sus avatares a recibir el Azur -dijo Rachel y mire mi ropa, ademas de mi arma, Elucidator había adquirido una forma de guadaña y la cargaba en la espalda, eso no me servia ya que yo era un espadachín, no sabia pelar con guadañas

- si yo también tengo quejas sobre esto -dije sacando a Elucidator de mi espalda- necesito una espada, no una guadaña

- ¿saben yo puedo ayudarlos? -dijo Lizbeth- si vamos a mi tienda podre arreglar sus armas, obvio si me dicen como quieren que queden al final o me ayudan, ademas de que en la tienda de al lado podrán comprar ropa y esas cosas

- pues hay un problema con mis armas

- ¿cual Edward?

- pues yo mismo las hice, junte unos materiales muy raros para unas espadas y salieron, fueron acero, polvo de diamante y una especie de piedra bastante fuerte, los mezcle y los fundí, al final salieron mis armas, por eso solo yo puedo manejar los materiales

- supongo que es por eso que tienen ese color negro metálico

- mas o menos Lizbeth

- bueno bueno, dejare que me ayudes en tus espadas, ¿y tu Kai como quieres que quede Elucidator?

- pues la verdad es que tengo una idea para ella -me acerque a Liz y le susurre al oído- ¿puedes ponerle un motor y mango de motocicleta...?

- ¿para que quieres eso?

- quiero probar algo -sonreí al decir eso

- bueno supongo que puedo

- entonces es un trato, Rachel perdona si es que no puedo hablar contigo en este momento, pero creo que ya nos veremos

- esta bien Kai -dijo sonriéndome- pero, Ragna y Noel, acompáñenlos, no sabemos lo que puede pasar

- ¿desde cuando me das ordenes coneja?

- vamos Ragna-san, así podemos conocer a estas personas bien

- bueno supongo que tienes razón Noel, esta bien yo voy

- entonces pongámonos en marcha

- espera Kai, yo quisiera quedarme aquí a hacerle unas preguntas a Rachel -dijo Kirito

- ¿en serio?, pues si tu quieres quédate, ¿alguien mas?

- si, yo me quedo Kai, luego te alcanzo -me dijo Max con su avatar de sylph, el cual tenia su misma cara y pelo rubio, pero con ojos verdes, una gabardina blanca con lineas verdes oscuras que pasaban por su espalda, unos pantalones verdes y debajo de su gabardina una playera amarilla, con detalles blancos y unas botas marrones claras- hay cosas que quiero saber

- yo igual me quedo -dijo Asuna

- esta bien, ¿también te quedas Leafa?

- no, yo voy contigo, quiero ver lo que le vas a hacer a tu espada, ademas de que necesitaras una compañera para probarla cuando la tengas

- entonces vayámonos... espera... ¿donde estamos? -pregunte y Ragna suspiro

- en el castillo de Rachel... hey coneja, danos la salida

- siempre tan impaciente Ragna -Rachel tomo un sorbo de te- abriré un portal a la tienda de la chica Lizbeth, ¿entendido?

- solo hazlo -a Ragna le salieron benitas en la frente y el portal se abrió dejando ver la tienda de Liz en frente de nosotros

entramos Edward, Silica, Lizbeth, Ragna, Noel, Leafa, y yo al final, lo pasamos y el portal se cerro

**Leafa POV**

- ah, justo como la deje, menos mal que nadie la toco -sonrió satisfecha Liz y miro a Kai y a Edward- vamos a trabajar en sus armas, primero necesito alistarlo todo adentro, así que sera mejor que ustedes vallan a comprar sus ropas nuevas

- claro -dijo Kai

- ¿por que no? -sonrió Edward- ya me quiero sacar este traje

caminamos y entramos a la tienda donde ellos escogieron sus ropas

al salir ahora Edward tenia una playera blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalle rojos que se parecían a las alas de un demonio y un ángel rn las espalda, ademas de un pantalón azul oscuro que casi parecía negro y unas botas negras con gris

Kai salio después de el con una pantalón azul marino y unas botas marrones las cuales subían hasta un poco mas arriba de sus tobillos, arriba tenia una playera azul eléctrico y encima un chaleco rojo el cual tenia una capucha, encima de eso una chaqueta azul oscuro con unas correas que iban por su pecho, se unían y pasaban por su espalda, asumí que eran para colocar a Elucidator en su espalda cuando fuera otra ves una espada, y unos guantes sin dedos negros, cuando salio agarro su capucha y la puso por encima del cuello de su chaqueta para que se viera y se arremango las mangas de su chaqueta hasta llegar a sus codos

- bien, ahora si me gusta como me veo -dijo Edward mirándose y sonriendo

- esta si era mi ropa de antes -Kai sonrió

- ¡chicos, ya todo esta listo para sus armas! -los llamo Liz a ambos y ellos corrieron a la tienda y entraron- bien, vamos a trabajar

- ¡si! -dijeron al mismo tiempo

* * *

- están listas las armas -dijo Liz- fue difícil y nos tomo dos horas, pero lo logramos -sonrió contenta

Edward salio con sus dos espadas en su espalda, las agarro y las saco, junto con eso un resplandor verde salio de ellas

- chicas, las extrañe -les dijo a sus espadas, las giro y las guardo en su espalda otra ves

luego salio Kai con Elucidator en su espalda, pero estaba cambiada, ahora tenia un manillar de motocicleta en la empuñadura y tenia un solo filo el cual era curvo y por el otro lado era recto, en lugar de ser negra con blanco en los bordes ahora era negra con azul metálico en los bordes

- ¿que le hiciste?

- le puse un mecanismo para poderla usar con el azur -sonrió y toco el manillar de su espada- ahora la puedo usar mas acorde a mi poder, al girar el manillar una ves este desprende un liquido especial, cuando lo giro por segunda ves el azur reacciona y hace combustión con eso puedo prende la hoja en llamas azules -giro el manillar dos veces (aun en su espalda) y la espada hizo lo que el dijo, la hoja se ilumino mas aya de lo que hace Onii-chan con sus espadas y la ''Sword Skill original'' y desprendía llamas azules las cuales desaparecieron apenas Kai retiro sus manos de la empuñadura

- increíble -dijo Silica

- ¿verdad?, me inspire en la historia de un caza demonios -dijo Kai con una sonrisa- pero era un juego muy viejo, ¿como se llamaba...?... ah si era Devil May... -hubo un sonido de su ventana de menú- ¿que sera? -abrió su menú con su mano izquierda y lo reviso, me puse a su lado para ver y era un mensaje que decía ''Diamond and Pearl'' el abrió el mensaje y lo leyó en vos alta- bienvenido de vuelta, no esperaba verte tan pronto, bueno al grano, esto puedes considerarlo un pequeño regalo de mi parte, tu admiradora secreta, disfrútalas... ¿que es esto? -hizo clic en el mensaje y un brillo envolvió sus mano, cuando desapareció el tenia dos pistolas gemelas en sus manos- ¡wow!

- ¡son dos ''Colt 1911''! -exclamo Edward sorprendido- ademas mira sus colores -las mire y las vi, dos pistolas Colt 1911 plateadas, Diamond con detalles azules en el cañón y el gatillo y Pearl con detalles rojos en los mismos lugares que Diamond

- viene otra cosa... -toco el segundo boton y en las correas de su chaqueta aparecio otra correa mas las cuales eran dos pistoleras para las armas que las dejaban a la misma altura de su espada en la espalda de Kai... el sonrio y las guardo ahi- justo como Dante... ¿quien me mando esto? -reviso el mensaje- ¡ay... otra ves anónimo! es igual que con Alpha

- ¿otra ves? -pregunto Ragna

- ¿Alpha? -pregunto Noel

- si pues... me pregunto si... -abrió su menú y busco el archivo de Alpha- aquí esta ''Murakumo 1 Alpha''

- ¡¿Murakumo?!

- tranquilo Ragna, ella es inofensiva, es básicamente una niña pequeña -dijo al abrir el archivo y que Alpha apareciera en el aire vestida con un traje deportivo azul y amarillo, ademas de una túnica o capa blanca diría yo

- Alpha -Kai la miro feliz, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro también, sonrió y bajo

- Kai-san -comenzó a caer con los brazos abiertos en forma de abrazo

- wow ¡espera! -Kai dejo caer sus pistolas y trato de agarrarla, pero ella callo encima de el y lo dejo en el piso-... eso duele...

- ¡Kai-san Kai-san al fin te pude conocer! -lo abrazo fuerte- ¡me sentía sola sin ti y ahora estas aquí!

- si, si, ya estoy aquí -el le sonrió sonrojado- contigo

- estoy feliz, ¿huh? -hizo un sonido extraño y se sonrojo de sobremanera- Kai-san... tu...

- ¿si? -miro para abajo y ella estaba sentada en ''esa parte'' de Kai... la cual se estaba levantando...- ¡¿e-eh?!

- ¡Kai...! -dije furiosa y sonrojada... pero de furia

- ¡no espera Leaf... PUAJ! -lo mande volando de una patada y el se estrello contra una pared... quedando de cabeza- ahora si que me saque boleto...

- ¡Kai-san! -grito Alpha

- ¡te lo ganaste por pervertido!

- no me grites Leafa... me duele la cabeza... supongo que lo que dijo Max del limitación del dolor era cierto...

- ¡hmp! -mire para otro lado molesta

- ah... que se le va a hacer -agarro a Elucidator de su espalda- Leafa, ¿no dijiste que me ayudarías a probar la nueva Elucidator?

- ¿eh?, esta bien, si es lo que quieres -abrí el menú y le envié la solicitud de duelo, el la acepto con una sonrisa picara... desenvaine mi katana de aire y me puse en posición de combate agarrándola con las dos manos- no me contendré

- eso esperaba -agarro el manillar de Elucidator y giro la manivela de esta- esto lo llamo... ''Azur Exceed'' -las llamas volvieron a aparecer en la espada y el la saco y le dio un giro, para enterrarla en la tierra

- bien, pero antes tendrás que atraparme -saque las alas de mi espalda y me de un salto me eleve un poco

- bueno... ¡vamos! -alzo su espada pero nada paso, sus alas no salieron- ¿eh.. que pasa?

- no tienes alas -le dijo Edward- ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco, volvimos a ser humanos... ahora veo, mira tus orejas, no son puntiagudas como las de un Elfo -Kai aparto su cabello blanco que cubría sus oídos y vio que era verdad al tocarlas

- ¡si es verdad! -dijo sorprendido

- ya decía yo -Edward se cruzo de brazos- la verdad es que mi raza era caith sith, al igual que Silica, como ya no tenia las orejas gatunas me parecio extraño

- yo era Unidine... al parecer el azur nos afecto en todo eso, nuestro aspecto físico y vestimenta, ¡pero eso no importa Leafa! -me miro sonriente y confiado- no perderé aunque puedas volar -puso a Elucidator aun encendida y con llamas en su espalda y empuño a Diamond y Pearl en sus manos y salto a un edificio, aun con esa fuerza no iba a llegar al techo, pero en eso un circulo con unas marcas azules apareció en sus pies y el hizo un doble salto con el- no tomare esto como una desventaja

- bien así me gusta -sonreí y volé hacia adelante para que el me persiguiera

- ¿son siempre así? -pregunto Ragna

- no se, los acabo de conocer -Edward sonrió burlón

**_(N/A: aquí busquen del OST de SAO un sondtrack que se llama ''Aerial Figth'', en mi opinión va bien con la pelea, y no sera la única que pondré... y les recomiendo buscar una versión extended para que no se les acabe la canción mientras leen, pero la deben parar cuando llegue el final del combate)_**

- yo creo que se ven lindos los dos juntos

- ¿tu crees Noel?

- claro Edward-san

- solo dime Edward... pero, ¿los seguimos?

- claro, si no se nos van a perder -dijo Liz burlona

- bien Leafa... ¡aqui voy! -grito Kai

- ¡te espero! -dije sonriendo burlona y elevándome mas

- ¡vamos! -giro sus armas en sus manos y comenzó a correr y a saltar por los edificios persiguiéndome mientras yo volaba por los aires

mire para atrás y el me apunto con sus pistolas y disparo cuatro veces cada una, las balas eran de color rojo en Pearl y azul en Diamond, esquive seis de sus disparos rodeándolos y los últimos dos los redirigí con mi espada, Kai sonrió y siguió saltando entre edificio y edificio mientras se acercaba a mi

hice una magia de viento y la dispare

- ¡cañón de aire! -una ráfaga de viento se dirigió a el, Kai agarro a Elucidator (la cual seguía en llamas) y corto la ráfaga en dos y siguió avanzando entre los edificios

pero llegábamos a una zona de campos verdes en las que no habían edificios en los cuales apoyarse para saltar _''si llegamos al campo sera mio''_ pensé para mi misma

Kai volvió a disparar sus pistolas pero esta ves mas balas salieron de los cañones, gire para perderle en un callejón y el salto en bastante alto me volvió a disparar y esta ves solo por poco esquive los disparos, pero me hizo volver a girar para una de las calles normales

volví a dirigirme a los campos, si llegaba tendría ventaja aérea

- ¡no creo que sirva lo que piensas de llevarme a los campos sin edificios! -grito... ¡mierda! ¿como lo adivino?- ¡eres muy obvia Leafa!

- ¡no lo soy! -grite saliendo de la zona de edificios sonriendo al estar en una parte donde yo tendría ventaja- ¿ahora que harás?

- ¡solo mira! -salto increíblemente alto con sus pistolas en mano, activo el mismo circulo de antes e hizo su doble salto quedando a mas altura que yo, vi un tercer circulo, pero este estaba en vertical, Kai apoya sus piernas en el y salto mas alto pero formando una curva, comenzó a disparar sus pistolas hacia mi ''¡¿es que no se le acaban las balas?!'' pensé al ver sus balas hacia mi, pero los disparos me pasaron por el frente haciéndome bajar la velocidad- ¡AAAAAAAAAHH! -grito agarrando Elucidator y ya estando cerca de mi nuestras espadas chocaron y salieron chispas mientras nos aproximábamos a tierra

la toque de golpe y di un salto hacia atrás mientras guardaba mis alas

pero Kai ya estaba en frente mio y blandió su espada fuertemente con una mano y yo por poco la bloquee, volvió a darme una estocada la cual le devolví, dio un giro y luego con sus dos manos dio un corte con Elucidator la cual se estaba quedando sin llamas

- mierda...

- ¡ahora! -grite y dispare un remolino de viento el cual le llego por el frente y lo hizo caer y golpear contra la tierra

- ¡aun no! -se paro de un salto y clavo a Elucidator en la tierra, giro tres veces el manillas de la espada y esta ves las llamas eran mas fuertes- ¡venga!

- ¡vamos! -grite al mismo tiempo que el

comenzamos a damos estocadas casi de manera sincronizada y pareja, el hizo un corte hacia la izquierda y yo hacia la derecha, el corto hacia arriba y yo hacia abajo, ambos en diagonal y dimos un giro junto con un corte a la izquierda y luego otro giro para cortar a la derecha, Kai salto encima de mi y dio un giro y trato de cortar con su espada por arriba pero lo bloquee con mi espada rápidamente, el clavo a Elucidator en el suelo y agarro sus pistolas y me disparo varias veces, hice una finta para la derecha y esquive la mayoría de las balas... pero dos de ellas me llegaron justo a la pierna izquierda

sentí un dolor bastante fuerte y me agarre la pierna al caer y rodar en el piso, pero el dolor desapareció rápidamente y me volví a parar y agarrar mi katana, pero Kai ya estaba en frente de mi con su espada agarrada a dos manos y corto verticalmente, salte hacia atrás varias veces pero el me siguió aun dándome estocadas las cuales bloquee, en la ultima fue tan fuerte que ambos salimos hacia atrás

- Leafa... ¡prepárate! -puso a Elucidator recargada en su hombro

- ¡prepárate tu! -mi katana se rodeo de aire para mi ultimo ataque... - ¡''Tornado Elfico''!

- ¡Azur Exceed! -giro cinco veces el manillar de Elucidator y esta ves las llamas fueron brillantes y cegadoras y corrió velozmente hacia mi y yo hacia el

gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas

al estar cerca el uno del otro y listos para dar el ultimo golpe blandí mi katana el diagonal de izquierda a derecha hacia abajo, dejando todo el viento fluir

Kai dio dos giros sobre sus pies y blandió a Elucidator en horizontal de derecha a izquierda, todo su fuego se disparo hacia mi de manera rápida consumiendo mi viento y llegando hasta mi espalda quemándome

_**la pelea había terminado... yo perdí **_

caí sobre mis rodillas apoyándome en mi katana...

apareció el aviso en la ventana que decía ''¡Kai The Bloodedge es el ganador!''

no pude mantener el equilibrio y me casi me desmayo y caigo en el suelo... pero alguien me sostuvo y me levanto

- gane yo, Leafa -dijo Kai sonriéndome y cargándome estilo ''princesa''...- ¿Leafa?

- ...

- oye te estoy hablando

me sonroje de sobremanera al ver su sonrisa gentil y sus ojos azules marinos centrados en mi y cargándome

- bájame...

- no lo haré, después de todo fui yo el que te dejo así por la pelea, así que me ocupare de curarte cuando regresemos a la tienda de Lizbeth

- ¿curarme...? -mis mejillas ardieron mas ante el pensamiento de Kai curándome... y yo estando sin ropa por mis heridas... ¡¿espera en que estoy pensando?!

- si, estoy seguro que todavía puedo hacer algunos hechizos de curación

deje que me cargara por el camino de vuelta... ¡fue vergonzoso que todos me vieran así...! nos veían y sonreían como si fuéramos una pareja

- ¿oye esos no eran los que estaban pelando hace rato por los tejados? -susurro una chica de como nuestra edad rubia con dos coletas

- si, es raro después de ver como se peleaban -dijo otra pelirroja con una diadema morada - pero, ese chico es un poco lindo...

- tienes razón, que chica con suerte -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona- no he visto a muchos peliblancos de ojos azules por ahí

las mire enojadas y luego mire a Kai, este ni se fijo en ellas, solo caminaba con su sonrisa amable y mirada cálida hacia la tienda de Lizbeth cargándome, noto que lo miraba y bajo sus ojos

- ¿pasa algo Leafa?, te noto nerviosa

- pues...

- ¡Kai, Leafa! -escuche un grito y era Edward seguido de Ragna, Noel, Lizbeth, Silica y Alpha- ¡wow se veían las explosiones y los disparos desde lejos!

- si, se veía el fuego y el viento -dijo Silica- ademas de los disparos... ¿eh... Leafa-san?

- ¿que pasa...?

- ¿por que Kai te esta cargando al estilo princesa?

- ¿ah esto? -dijo Kai- es que deje a Leafa herida por el combate y bueno, iba a curarla en la tienda de Lizbeth ¿puedo?

- ah claro vamos

llegamos a la tienda de Lizbeth y todos salieron rápido de la tienda, excepto Ragna el cual nos miro serio

- ¡Ragna-san! -Lizbeth lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo fuera de la tienda

- ¡eh espera ¿que haces?!

- hay que darles privacidad

- ¡¿privacidad?! ¡ni que fueran a hacerlo!

Kai y yo nos sonrojamos bastante al oír a Ragna decir que haríamos ''eso''

- ¡te equivocas! -grite

- ¡solo la voy a curar, ni que la fuera a desnudar!

- pero es que Kai...

- ¿si Leafa?

- es que... mis quemaduras están en mi espalda y bueno... no puedo curarme yo sola y... -me sonroje- necesito quitarme... parte de mi ropa

- ¡¿e-EH?!- grito sonrojado

- si...

- oh vaya la juventud -dijo Ragna resignado- disfruten -dijo y cerro la puerta

- Kai... me voy a quitar la parte de arriba -abri una ventana para quitar mi ropa- no mires

- s-si... -dijo volteándose y abriendo otra ventana el también- ah mira, ''fuego curativo'' dice que me permite curar las heridas de un compañero a base de mi fuego azul... o mas bien el azur

- bien, lista -me había quitado la parte de arriba de mi ropa y ademas el sostén de mi traje... me tape los pechos sonrojada

- ok... aquí voy Leafa -sus manos se prendieron en un fuego azul claro y brillante el las acerco y puso sus manos en mi espalda desnuda

- e-esta caliente...

- es fuego ¿que esperabas?

- cierto... continua -''¡que vergüenza...!'' pensé para mi misma ''menos mal que nadie nos ve o moriría de vergüenza''

* * *

**Kirito POV**

- no me lo creo -dijo Max sorprendido al ver la pantalla, se paro y se acerco para ver mas de cerca- ¡ese es mi compañero...!

- ¡¿que coño le esta haciendo Kai a mi hermana?! -grite

- ¡Kirito déjalo ya!

- ¡pero Asuna mira!

- solo la esta curando por la pelea, esta siendo responsable por lo que hizo -me dijo molesta- ¿a quien se me parece?

- esta bien, entiendo lo pillo, pero si hace algo raro va a ver

- ¡Kirito...!

- esta bien -me senté en mi puesto otra ves

- que buen hermano eres -Rachel se rió

- al grano, síguenos contando lo que paso el día que asaltaron ALO

- claro, iré desde el principio -se recargo en su asiento- ese día que aparecimos todos en este mundo estábamos en Kagutsuchi, pero de pronto vimos algo, un castillo gigante acercarse

- Aincrad... -susurre

- en efecto -dijo Rachel

- eso significa que los jugadores fueron transportados a Aincrad y luego transportados a esta tierra, dejando los terrenos de ALO

- no lo creo Kirito, mira esto -dijo Max viendo su mapa

abrí el menú y busque mi mapa y lo vi quedando boquiabierto

- se unió también... -dijo Asuna mirando el mapa

se habían unido los tres mapas, aparecían los campos de ALfheim a un lado del mapa, el castillo de Aincrad en el medio y 13 ciudades circulares ordenadas una detrás de la otra de manera semi-circular

- es enorme este campo -dije- debe ser por diferentes los servidores mundiales

- ¿servidores mundiales? -pregunto Jin Kisaragi

- así es, los juegos online funcionan en servidores al rededor del mundo, en cada uno hay diferentes jugadores, pero SAO funcionaba en un solo servidor, era por eso que pudieron volverlos un death game muy fácilmente, pero ALO funcionaba en distintos servidores al rededor del mundo, es por eso que cuando asaltaron el juego transportaron a todos los jugadores a un solo servidor y para que pudieran caber en el juego... y esas tres ciudades

- son las ciudades jerárquicas -dijo Rachel- son 13, Kagutsuchi es la ultima de todas, actualmente esta siendo avitada por los jugadores

- ¿y quienes son los que se encargan de los pisos de Aincrad?

- nadie

- ¿nadie, no puede ser?

- es un asunto complicado... -dijo Rachel- el N.O.L

- ¿que pasa con el N.O.L? -pregunte

- tiene vigiladas todas la entradas de los pisos de los ''jefes'' -fue lo que dijo Makoto Nanaya- he podido sacar bastante información del N.O.L, tal ves sea una inteligencia artificial, pero eso no me impide tener bastantes recursos, todo el Librarium a puesto reglas en el juego y mantiene a los jugadores bajo su jerarquía... es por eso que no permite volar a los jugadores... esa fue una decisión de Hazama... o mas bien de Terumi, para mantener a los jugadores en la palma de su mano... es mas, han habido algunos jugadores que han entrado en el N.O.L para quedar impunes de el

- o sea que esto parece una dictadura -dije- y yo que pensé que era solo vencer a los jefes como antes, pero ahora también esta el N.O.L

- no exactamente

- ¿de que hablas Makoto?

- el N.O.L trabajaba bajo las ordenes del supremo gobernante o emperador

- la hermana de Ragna-san -afirmo Asuna y Makoto asintió

- así, Saya, pero ella tiene varios comandantes los cuales son jugadores, son 15 jugadores aproximadamente, pero ellos no son normales, son increíblemente poderosos... es mas aun no se las identidades de todos, solo de ellos 5 hasta ahora

- los hackers... -susurro Max

- ¡los hackers claro! -dije- bien pensado Max, deben ser algunos de los hackers que han asaltado ALO, ellos deben ser los que se asociaron con Saya y Hazama... 15 de ellos, y en este juego no hay un Game Master, yo elimine la cuenta de Heathcliff, o mas bien la de Kayaba Akihiko

- eso tiene un poco de sentido -dijo Makoto- al no haber una persona con esa autoridad similar a un dios a ellos les fue fácil poder tomar el control del juego

- pero si los derrotamos entonces tal ves el hackeo a ALO se rompería, esa seria una buena salida, Makoto-san por favor dime las identidades de esos jugadores

- con gusto -agarro unas fotos con unos papeles con listas y me las paso- son estos cinco

la revise con cuidado en los nombres y poderes

Nyx- una poderosa guerrera con poderes de sombras y un látigo que puede cortar el espacio y transportarla a todas partes donde hayan sombras, edad 16 años

Nightmere- brujo con increíbles poderes de destrucción que se basan en flamas verdes que derriten todo como un ácido, utiliza dos dagas, edad 18 años

Grim Reaper- chico con varias capacidades únicas, desaparición, camuflaje, velocidad aumentada, y tiene poderes de fuego, maneja una guadaña, edad 16 años

Chihiro- un niño que parece que ha creado un mundo aislado mas aya de este, como una realidad alterna y cuando aparece no deja ningún enemigo en pie, no maneja armas, edad 10 años...

- ¡¿10 años?! -exclamo Asuna- ¡eso es muy joven!

- miren el ultimo y se sorprenderán -nos dijo Makoto y Max, Asuna y yo vimos al ultimo

no tenia nombre...- misterioso guerrero que solo posee una katana conocida como ''Susanoho'', la espada mas rápida de todo el juego, capas de detener cualquier magia y es capas de cortar casi cualquier cosa, hasta el espacio digital mismo, pero su rango de corte es el de una espada normal y si se esquiva no hará daño mas aya de bajar un 5 % de tu vitalidad, un impacto directo de su katana te restaría un 20 % de tu vitalidad

- este parece ser el mas fuerte -dije- ¿por que tienes tanta información de el?

- es el que mas se muestra de todos los comandantes, lidera las patrullas de vigilancia... pero, miren la foto

- a ver -pase la hoja y me quede estupefacto al verlo- ¡no puede ser! grite

- ¡el es...! -grito Max sin aliento

- ¡¿pero como...?! -Asuna se tapo la boca sorprendida

- si, es el -dijo Makoto con su expresión seria

- deber ser un error, tu mismo lo viste con nosotros

- si, lo vi Kirito-san...

- ¿no es una IA (inteligencia artificial) como ustedes...?

- no, es un jugador -dijo Rachel- y mira, se acerca a ellos

- no puede ser, Kai, Sugu... ¡tengo que ir!

- ¡detente ahí mismo Kirito! -me grito Rachel- el tiene que enfrentar esto el solo

me resigne a sentarme y ver a la pantalla, Kai seguía curando a Sugu, pero esta ya estaba bien con su vitalidad al 100%

''Kai... buena suerte... este chico...''

* * *

**General POV**

Kai aparto las manos de la espalda desnuda de Leafa y sus manos las cuales tenían fuego dejaron de iluminarse y se apagaron, este se aparto de ella sonrojado y se dio la vuelta

- esta listo...

Leafa abrió los ojos y parpadeo dos veces, se volteo a ver a Kai sonrojada y dijo

- g-gracias -dijo y abrió una ventana para ponerse su ropa- voy a salir

- si, yo salgo en un rato -dijo Knteai

- muy bien -la chica se encamino a la puerta y salio, afuera estaban todos esperándola mirándola fijamente

- ¿y como te fue? -pregunto Liz

- ¡no paso nada! -grito al cerrar la puerta de un portazo

- ¿en serio? -pregunto Edward- duraron bastante adentro -dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Leafa se sonrojo tanto que su cara podía pasar por un tomate

- m-mi vitalidad estaba al 40%... es por eso que duramos bastante...

- claro claro

- ¡es en serio Edward!

- no me grites...

- ¡oigan ustedes! -grito un hombre a lo lejos- ¡son ellos, ella es la chica que estaba volando y ellos son Ragna The Bloodedge y Noel Vermillion!

- oh mierda... -dijo Ragna- Noel nos descubrieron...

- si, ¿que hacemos Ragna?

- no lo se...

una tropa de varios soldados de N.O.L de como 25 soldados se acerco a ellos a paso militar... en el medio había una persona pero nadie la pudo identificar, solo veían su katana y sus ropas mas no su cara

- necesitamos que nos acompañen... usted es Leafa ¿verdad? pregunto un hombre con un traje azul de N.O.L

- s-si -tartamudeo la chica

- ¿y usted es Darkmetaldragon? -le preguntaron a Edward

- ¿así es por? -Edward contesto arrogante

- son ellos señor Yamato -grito el soldado

- muy bien, menos mal que los encontramos -dijo aquel chico que salio de entre los soldados dejándolos a todos estupefactos

vestido con un pantalón gris y botas negras que subían hasta las rodillas de el chico, una camisa azul y una gabardina negra con detalles azules en dos lineas que bajaban desde sus hombros hasta el final de la gabardina la cual llegaba hasta los tobillos del chico... una mirada fria de ojos azules y el pelo blanco largo peinado hacia atrás y en puntas aplastadas... una katana con mango dorado y blanco atada a su cintura... pero lo que los sorprendió era su cara era igual a Kai... era como su reflejo en carne y hueso

- t-tu eres...

- necesito que me acompañe señorita Leafa -dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano- y usted también señor DMD

- Kai...? -pregunto Edward sin aliento

- ¿oigan chicos que paso? -pregunto Kai saliendo de la tienda de Lizbeth y todos lo miraron, incluso el chico que era igual a el, ellos dos se miraron y Kai abrió la boca sorprendido

- ¿Yamato...? -dijo Kai

- ¿Kaito...? -dijo el otro chico que respondía al nombre de Yamato- no esperaba verte aquí

_**(N/A: aquí busquen otra canción si quieren, busquen del OST de Devil May Cry 3: el soundtrack de la misión 7 de Dante vs Vergil)**_

Kai camino hacia el, y Yamato lo observo seriamente poniendo una mano en su katana

**- **no puedo creer que nos encontremos de nuevo -dijo Kai sonriendo picaramente- tu en verdad sabes como arruinar una fiesta, sin comida, ni bebidas y ninguna chica nos viene a ver

- mis sinceras disculpas hermano -dijo Yamato fríamente- no esperaba verte así que no busque ningún entretenimiento y no me pude concentrar en los preparativos para la fiesta de beinvenida

- si, lo que sea -Kai se volteo para mirar hacia atrás y puso sus puños en su cintura- después de todo, han sido casi 10 años desde que no nos vimos... vamos ¿por que no le das un beso a tu hermanito? -pregunto burlón y Yamato sonrió- o mejor aun... ¿que tal un beso de esto? -saco a una de sus pistolas, diamond y le apunto a la cabeza-... así que, ¿esto es lo que llaman una cálida reunión familiar?, yo lo llamaría así -todos lo miraron sorprendidos

Yamato puso una mano en su katana- en eso tienes razón -dijo con vos fria al desenfundar su katana y aproximarse a Kai

este disparo sus pistolas pero Yamato giro rápidamente su katana y ninguna bala le dio

Kai agarro a elucidator y las espada chocaron y comenzaron a darse estocadas tratando de matarse el uno al otro de manera rápida, Yamato dio como dies cortes en un segundo y Kai salto para esquivarlos

- que rápido...

- es el poder de la susanoho

- como no... -Kai entero a elucidator en el piso y giro la manivela tres veces y su hoja se prendió en llamas azules- ¡aaahhh!

Kai corto con su espada agarrando con sus dos manos a la derecha pero apenas movió a su hermano, pero Kai cerro su puño y le dio un golpe en la cara y lo hizo retroceder

- ¿que tal?

- no esta mal... -dijo Yamato y luego blandió su katana rápidamente creando una honda expansiva y Kai salto, hizo su doble salto y llego al techo de un edificio un edificio, Yamato lo siguió, su pelo se había bajado y despeinado cubriendo parte de su frente y en ese entonces era igual a Kai

los dos se miraron serio y se prepararon

_**(N/A: ahora busquen otra que es Devil May Cry 3 ost: Demon Awakening)**_

Kai corrió hacia su hermano arrastrando la punta elucidator en el piso y dejando salir chispas, golpeo el arma de su hermano pero mas fuerte que el y la aparto, la giro en su mano e intento atravesarlo por el pecho, pero Yamato la desvió, cambio a empuñar su espada para atrás y le dio un golpe en el pecho a Kai y este salio para atrás y cayo en el piso, dio una vuelta sobre sus mano y se levanto, agarro su pistola Pearl y disparo cuatro veces, Yamato giro su katana susanoho de manera rápida creando un remolino y absorbiendo las balas, bajo su espada y trazo un camino con ella hacia atrás, luego las balas aparecieron en el piso, el blandió su katana y le devolvió sus balas a su hermano, pero este las corto en el aire dividiéndolas por la mitad y ellas se desvanecieron

- Kaito... ¿por que te rehúsas a obtener poder?... el poder de nuestro padre

- ¿padre?... yo no tengo un padre real... solo me caes bien, eso es todo -Kai sonrió de manera picara- y mi nombre es Kai

Leafa que había seguido la pelea estaba también en el techo detrás de una chimenea escondiéndose, miro la pelea con curiosidad

''¿padre...? Kai ni siquiera sabe quien es su padre...'' pensó para si misma

Kai corrió a toda velocidad hacia Yamato y chocaron sus espadas fuertemente en las cuales los filos comenzaron a calentarse por la fuerza la cual estaban midiendo

pero Yamato fue mas fuerte y termino de dar su estocada y logro lanzar a elucidator lejos de las manos de Kai, este lo miro con rabia pero Yamato no se inmuto y atravesó el pecho de Kai con su katana

- tonterías Kaito, tonterías -adentro mas su katana y Kai escupió sangre- el poder lo controla todo, y sin poder no puedes proteger nada... incluso a ti mismo... -saco de golpe a susanoho y Kai se desplomo de espaldas

- ¡Kai! -exclamo Leafa corriendo hacia el y agarrándolo cuando se desplomo en al piso y recostando su cabeza en su regazo

- vaya vaya, que inesperado -dijo Yamato guardando su katana la su funda de su cintura- no me esperaba que la hermana de el espadachín negro Kirito fuera amiga de mi hermanito, es un honor

- ¡tu...! ¡¿por que lo hiciste?!, ¡es tu hermano!

- para que aprenda a por que el poder es tan importante, una enseñanza de su hermano mayor, soy mayor que el por cinco minutos... somos gemelos y yo si supe aceptar la procedencia de mi padre

- su padre

- ¡bastardo ...! -grito Kai parándose de las piernas de Leafa con su puño en llamas azules el cual choco con la katana de Yamato, el cual la desenvaino bastante rapido y paro su puño... la vitalidad de Kai estaba al 30%

- veo que el demonio en tu interior ha despertado muy bien -dijo Yamato- eso es bueno, ya que eres un demonio... ambos lo somos

- ¿demonio? -pregunto Leafa confundida

- ¡cállate! -grito Kai a su hermano, ambos se separaron de un salto y Yamato volvió a sacar su katana susanoho de su funda pero alguien lo detuvo pasando por en frente de el

- bravo Yamato, Bravo -aplaudió el hombre peliverde y con un traje, ademas un sombrero

- Hazama-san -Yamato guardo su katana- ¿que se le ofrece?

- nos debemos ir, antes de que esta fiesta le tome mas molestias al N.O.L

- si señor, pero antes quería decirle algo a mi hermano gemelo

- oh que tierna reunión de hermanos matándose, perfecto, ¡un clásico!, ademas de la novia del menor esta observando... que sea rápido

- claro... -Yamato asintió- Kai, ¿sabes quien es o fue nuestro padre?

- no necesito saberlo -dijo Kai

- pues seguro que tus amistades lo querrían saber... ¿o no?

- Kai... -Leafa le puso una mano en el hombro

- nuestro padre... es el creador de todo esto... de todo este mundo... de SAO y de el death game... nuestro padre Kai es Akihiko Kayaba...

- ¿que...? -a Kai casi se le para el corazón al escuchar eso

- mi nombre es Yamato Kayaba... el tuyo es Kaito Kayaba

- mientes... ¡eso es una mentira de mierda!

- no es mentira -dijo Hazama- tu hermano mayor también lo negó, pero cuando le mostraron las pruebas el acepto... es por eso que tu tienes el azur y esa unidad Murakumo inicial, Alpha-1... bueno la verdad es que ese azur puede dar sorpresas, básicamente... ahora eres un algo parecido a un demonio, igual que yo, igual que Ragna, tu hermano y tu amigo Edward...

- maldito

- pero este no es momento de llorar por eso, Yamato y yo nos tenemos que ir -Hazama sonrió burlón y se fue abriendo un portal el cual cruzo junto con Yamato

- Kai... -Sugu le agarro el brazo y este ni la miro, no se inmuto... su mirada estaba perdida y no tenia expresión en su cara

- Sugu... por favor no me odies por ser el hijo de Kayaba

- no... no te voy a odiar por eso -la chica le sonrió

- entonces... ¿me odiaras por esto? -pregunto el chico

- ¿por que? -pregunto Leafa confundida, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar porque los labios de Kai no se lo permitieron

**Kai POV**

- entonces... ¿me odiaras por esto? -le pregunte a Leafa

- ¿por que? -me pregunto confundida, pero no la deje seguir hablando ya que la bese en los labios

algo que había querido hacer desde hace tiempo... sentir sus labios contra los míos en un beso... no duro mucho el beso ya que separe nuestros labios rápidamente y la mire... se había sonrojado bastante, como para compararse con un tomate... le sonreí y camine por el techo

- Kai... eso fue

- sera nuestro secreto... dejemos las cosas por ahora así ¿ok? -sonreí y le guiñe el ojo sonrojado- desde hace tiempo había querido hacer eso... ademas, con eso tengo un poco de ventaja sobre Kirito ¿no?

- b-baka -tartamudeo, pero luego me sonrió, se puso a mi lado y me agarro de la mano- ¿vamos?

- si -le sonreí y mire al cielo...

- Kai... ¿estas llorando...?

- los demonios nunca lloran

- eso no es verdad... los demonios pueden llorar -me abrazo y una única lagrima bajo por mi mejilla- y tu no eres un demonio del todo, y aunque lo fueras seguirías siendo tu, Kai

- gracias Sugu -le sonrei, me tomo de la mano y saltamos del techo

bajamos al piso donde estaba la verdadera pelea

habían llegado mas soldados y todos luchaban contra ellos, aproximadamente unos 50 de ellos... Pero no eran soldados, eran algo parecidos a monstruos con armaduras, calaveras de mascaras, gabardinas negras y guadañas _''esto se pone cada ves mejor''_ pensé con una sonrisa

- ja, pan comido -dije al separarme de Leafa y Edward me llego por detrás y me toco el hombro

- tardaste, esta si es una fiesta -saco su segunda espada y se puso en posición de combate

- si, claro -dije... Liz, Silica, Ragna y Noel me miraron y yo sonreí- bien entonces vamos... ¡amo esto, es para lo que vivo! -agarre mis pistolas diamond en mi mano derecha y pearl en la izquierda, las gire y apunte a uno de esos monstruos, Leafa se paro a mi lado y al otro estaba Edward con sus dos espadas negras brillantes- ¡y estoy muy loco por ello! ¡Let's Rock!

comencé a disparar como si no hubiera un mañana mientras todos mis compañeros atacaban a los enemigos _''amo esto''_ pensé

**_continuara..._**

* * *

**Nota del autor: WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

ya tenia ganas de subir este capitulo

pero la escuela y esas cosas me comen el tiempo... ya saben lo de siempre

peeeeero eso no quita nada, ya lo subí y ahora pueden saber cosas como:

así es, Kai es hijo de Kayaba Akihiko y tiene un hermano gemelo, Yamato (en el cual me base en Vergil de Devil May Cry 3)

¿loco no?, tal ves si, tal ves no, todo depende de tu punto de vista pero a mi me gusto como quedo

no tengo mucho que decir hoy, solo que de ahora en adelante la historia se pondrá mas seria y ya aparecieron algunos personajes de Blazblue

ya pude explicar bien la vestimenta de Kai y los cambios de Elucidator, para que se asemeje a la Red Queen de Nero (DMC4) en el cual Kai esta basado y Diamond y Pearl me base en Evony y Ivory, las pistolas de Dante

y ademas las canciones creo que quedaron bien cuando leí el capitulo para revisarlo, las puse y para mi sonaron bien

¡y al fin pude poner el beso de Sugu-Leafa y Kai! (¿que? me parecen buena pareja a mi, Sugu es mi chica favorita de SAO), pero es raro, primero pelean, luego se curan y luego se besan... el amor de estos días (?)

bueno me puse romántico por algo que me paso hoy en la tarde... pero es personal :/3 *se sonroja*

bueno sin mas nada que decir me despido como siempre

¡YO ME LARGO!


End file.
